Sights
by Shading Source
Summary: Taichi finds himself falling in love with Yamato. But will the blonde return his feelings? Yamato has never actually seen Taichi before... Yamato is blind. Will Taichi be able to capture Yamato's heart without his looks? Yaoi, Fluff, Taito, Yamachi
1. Collision

"..." Talking

'….' Thinking

Sights 

Life is cruel. It just is. To be able to get through this cruel life we have been given a few things. Our senses and abilities. We are able to speak and tell people what's important to us. We are able to listen to others and get to know them better. We are able to see people and acknowledge their appearance. We are able to smell things and decide for ourselves which we like and don't. We have been given the ability to taste and decide our favorites. Also, we have been given the ability to feel and acknowledge warmth, pain and other objects. All these senses and abilities have been given to us to get through this cruel life. But what is life when we lack one of these senses or abilities? That is the life of Yamato Ishida. Because that boy, he lacks the ability too see. Yes, Yamato Ishida is blind. That is his cruel life…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Collision

Thoughts are in Yamato's POV

2 o'clock in the afternoon. The sun shines weakly through the clouds, onto the roof of the large mall. Small raindrops create a soothing rhythm on the glass. Inside of the very big mall, in the music shop, a blond boy sits in a chair. Other costumers barely notice his calm appearance. The boy, 16 years old, was dressed in simple blue pants, a dark green sweatshirt over a simple, light green T-shirt. On his feet he wore a pair of worn out trainers. He did not wear any accessories besides his pair of sunglasses. It covered his eyes completely, shutting him off from the world. The boy sighed.

'_Damn you, Takeru. Where are you? You said it'd only take 5 minutes to buy that damn CD._' The boy shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. _'Oh man, I really need to stretch my legs.'_ With that thought, he slowly gripped the sides of the chair and very slowly, steadily he lifted himself from the old piece of furniture. His hands hesitantly left the sides of the chair, now slowly trying to find something else to grip. He finally found what seemed like a stall with CDs. He sighed, finally steadying himself and he allowed himself to shake his legs slightly, trying to shake of some of the weariness. He slowly started to move himself, constantly keeping one hand against the CD-stall. He kept this up for a few steps but then he no longer felt CDs against his fingertips. But the stall hadn't stopped. He then felt his fingertips meet with a strange object. It felt small and cold. He tried to pick it up and found that it was a bit heavy. It neatly fitted into his palm. He started to examine the small object with his fingertips, intrigued from the feeling of it. It felt like a small statue, probably made from some kind of stone. He almost finished picturing the object in his mind when he was suddenly knocked over by someone.

"Woa!" Yamato yelped as he fell on the ground. _'What the hell was that? Did someone knock me over? Hmm, it must've been someone from my length and…'_ He didn't get to finish that thought as he heard the person moan slightly and then heard that person shifting on the ground.

"Oh, sorry. You okay?" _'Wow, that voice… It's almost…relaxing.'_ He found himself blush at that thought of another male's voice. He then muttered: "Yeah, I'm fine…" Yamato slowly raised himself from the ground and then steadied himself, fixing his sunglasses back in their rightful place.

"Ummm, aren't you gonna pick up that ummm…. statue thing you dropped?" Yamato then noticed that he was no longer holding the small object but he couldn't really care. Yamato almost had to smile at the sound of that voice. He felt comfortable but at the same time he was getting nervous.

"Oh, that thing… Yeah, I'll…" He said this but he didn't move from his spot.

"What? You expect me to pick it up? Oh fine… But don't get used to it." He heard the boy kneel down and he held out his hand. He felt the cold object pushed back in his hand and felt himself blush again as their hands met for a split second. He felt himself go red at the feeling of the soft, yet at the same time rough skin of the other boy. Yamato was stunned, he really didn't know what to do. He then heard the boy kneel down and pick up something, and he could almost feel the stare of the other boy. He felt another blush coming up and turned around as quick as possible.

"Oh, you're a bit cocky? Or shy, are you? Fine, I gotta go now. Bye!" The boy didn't even wait for Yamato's reply and he heard the boy run towards the exit. _'Wow, what was that? I've never felt anything like that just from a voice and a simple touch. What's wrong with me?'_ He shook off the thought and slowly walked back towards the chair. He didn't get far because after taking a few steps he heard the alarm go off. He jumped from the sound and yelped slightly.

"Oh man, not again!" It was that voice again. "No ma'am, it really wasn't my intention to steal the CD, I forgot putting it back in the stall before running out, I was just looking at it…. No ma'am, I'm really telling the truth" _'He is telling the truth, his voice sounds so sincere, and a bit dumb… As if this happened him before…'_ "Please ma'am, I'm not lying. I have an idea, here's the money for the CD. Please don't call the cops. It really won't happen again… No ma'am! Please don't call the cops!" Yamato suddenly felt himself turn around faster then he'd ever done before and said: "Ma'am, he really didn't intend to steal that. I'm sure of it." The boy looked with a questioning look at Yamato, who of course didn't notice.

"Really ma'am? You won't call the cops? Oh thank you ma'am! I'm so sorry!" And with that the voice left the shop, running. Yamato let out a sigh, he suddenly felt like he had lost something. Not his money or anything, but just now, it felt like he found something. Something he's been looking for all along, and now he's lost it again. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He recognized the presence and turned around.

"Hey bro, you're up? Oh well, ready to go?" Yamato calmed down again but then felt himself slightly irritated, smiling nonetheless.

"Damn you, Takeru. That wasn't 5 minutes." He heard the younger boy laugh slightly and with that, the boy took his older brother's hand and gently led him out of the shop.

To be continued

AN

Well, here's my new project. I hope you'll review and support me! I plan to continue this, but I also gotta finish The last Hope… Hmmm, we'll see. And I know that even though I'm using the Japanese names I'm not saying them in the right order (Yamato Ishida instead of Ishida Yamato) but all shall be explained since I will announce Taichi as Yagami Taichi.


	2. Meeting

**taichis-girl208: **Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I hope you will continue to review!

**RumorUnderOath: **What other pairings would you like to see? I'm not promising anything since I wasn't planning on adding other pairings in this, but you never know!

**Serenity Takaishi: **May I ask what you're confused about? I think I made it clear enough that Yamato is blind… So sorry if I haven't! Please keep reading! It'll all become clear soon…

"..." Talking

'….' Thinking (Yamato)

/….\ Thinking (Taichi)

Sights 

Yamato Ishida had never been unable to say something. He always had his reply ready. But today, for the first time, he didn't what to say. After encountering this boy at the music shop, he constantly felt weak in his knees and his thoughts were racing. Never before he had to blush just from someone's voice. Sure, he had done some stupid things in his life, and he'd blush accordingly. But today, he had blushed more then the past few months all together. No, today was something special. That voice, it had intrigued him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Meeting

Thoughts are no longer just Yamato's POV

"Hey Yama, want to get a drink?" Takeru asked his big brother. Yamato sighed, he didn't really feel like drinking anything. _'Hmmm, I don't want to drink anything. I want to hear that voice again… I want to feel that skin again… I wonder if it's as soft like that everywhere…. Oh my god, I did not just think that.'_ Yamato felt another blush coming up. "Yama? You all right? You're all red. You want to sit down?" _'Yeah, sit down. Cool off. Good idea. Okay, steady now…'_

"S-Sure, a drink would be nice. I'd like to sit down for a while…" He felt his legs shake a bit.

"Okay, easy now… There's a snack bar around the corner, only a small way left." Yamato just nodded. Takeru guided him to a chair and he let himself collapse on it with a sigh. "Okay, I'll go get us something. What do you want?"

"Anything's fine. As long as it's cold." "Gotcha!" And with that, Takeru went inside, leaving Yamato on the alone in his chair. The loud sounds surrounding him were a bit scary; the mall never was his favourite place. But he was getting used to it. He sighed again and leaned back in his chair. He remained like this for a few seconds but then he heard someone approaching. _'Hmm, I've heard someone walk as clumsy like this before… Could it be? Nah….'_ Yamato was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, you're the guy from The Rip! (He's referring to the music shop) Sorry again about that. I wasn't looking very well. And thanks for helping me with that old lady. Man, did you see her face? Scary! She was really going to call the cops!"

"Y-yeah" Yamato felt that same relaxed but at the same time nervous feeling.

/What's with this guy? He's flaming red? And why's he wearing sunglasses? It's raining outside. And the lights aren't very bright in here… Oh well.\

"That would make it the third time I forget to pay for something…. This month. Oh, sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Yagami Taichi. Though around here you'd say Taichi Yagami…I rather like the first one most… I lived in Japan for a few years. I'm not Japanese though but that language really gets to you." Yamato was having a hard time interrupting the guy in his speech. "…So what's your name…." He was interrupted by the sound of something ringing… "Oops, sorry about that." Taichi opened his backpack and fished out his mobile phone. "Yes? Hikari?…Really? But… Now? Can't it wait till tonight………Oh fine, but you're doing the dishes this week!" He let out a frustrated sigh and placed his phone back in his backpack, zipped up and put it back on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Gotta go! See ya!" _/Damn, I was just about to ask for his name! Damn you Hikari! You're so doing the dishes these next few weeks!\_ And with that Taichi ran off. _'He's gone again… and I didn't get to feel that skin again… Damn you Yamato! Stop thinking like that! You really need to get back in control of your thoughts!'_ Yamato thought, turning red…again. He then heard familiar, light footsteps.

"I'm sorry Yama, there was this huge waiting line. By the way, who was that guy you were talking to?" Takeru asked in his curious, childish voice while gently placing the gold glass in his brother's hand.

"N-No one…" Yamato didn't really feel like explaining more and brought his cold glass to his mouth as quickly as possible. He gulped down half of it and sighed. He placed the glass against his check, trying to cool down the heat in his head. _'Damn hormones…'_ He then brought the cold glass to his lips again and drank the rest of it, even putting the ice in his mouth. The ice melted way to fast. Yamato let out a sigh of defeat and slowly stood up, gripping the sides of the chair firmly.

"Yama? You wanna go already? Wow, you recover fast" He said with a smile. "Are there any shops you wanna visit?" Takeru asked.

"N-No, let's just go home." Yamato steadied himself and reached out his hand for his younger brother's hand. Takeru grabbed it gently and slowly they started walking, a faint smirk on Takeru's face. Yamato of course didn't notice this. He just wanted to go home. _'Oh man, what's wrong with me? I just heard this guys voice but I'm practically shaking all over. Could it be… Nah, probably not. Oh man, I…. Damn, this hasn't happened for a while… I need a cold shower… Oh god, please don't let Takeru notice…' _

To be continued

AN/

I know this chapter was a bit shorter then the last but I have some ideas for the next chapter. I'll explain why Yamato doesn't use a stick to walk and why he wears sunglasses even when it's raining. Please continue reviewing! Thanks for your support!


	3. Conversation

**JyouraKoumi: **Omg, you're kidding, right? There's no way I can add that many pairings in this story. This is my first attempt at writing something like this. If anyone were to request other pairings, the max. is 2 pairings. And I'm not promising anything. But thanks for reviewing!

**Even Gods Dream: **Glad you liked it! I hope you'll continue reviewing!

**taichis-girl208: **Yeah! I don't really like Hikari anyway! Perhaps I should punish her in some way? evil smirk Again, thanks for reviewing!

**Naty: **Ummm, thanks, I think. I used Babel Fish to translate most of it. And I guess it was positive. Thank you!

"..." Talking

'….' Thinking (Yamato)

/….\ Thinking (Taichi)

…. Thinking (Takeru)

Oh, the lists getting longer, I hope you won't get confused. Sorry!

Sights 

Yamato Ishida's life is different from others. Some people say that they have a tough life. However, Yamato Ishida, he also has a though one. Perhaps even cruel. Very cruel. He does not posses the ability to see. He was always able to use his other senses and abilities to their maximum and was able to judge other people without their looks. Their voice alone would tell him enough. But this week, one voice was enough to leave him shaking, unable to think clearly. And all he wanted now was to hear that voice again. But the blind boy was afraid…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Conversation

Thoughts are no longer just Yamato's POV

2 am in the morning. No light was on in the Ishida residence. All minds rested in peaceful slumber. Except for one. In the middle of the night, Yamato Ishida could not find rest. Twisting and turning in his bed, he couldn't lie still. His mind kept wandering towards a certain person. A certain voice. Yamato could still feel himself blush at the thought of the other boy's skin… The cold shower certainly didn't work… Frustrated, he sat up in his bed, his hand groping for his alarm clock. He pressed the small button on the side.

"2 am, 13 minutes." The cold voice said. 'Damn, still in the middle of the light. What's wrong with me? I went to bed early. Have I really been lying here for 5 hours already? No way. Oh man, this is really getting out of hand…' His thoughts went on and on, and eventually he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about a certain voice…

"……… MORNING!!" Takeru yelled, jumping on his older brother's bed.

"Wha? Damn you, Takeru! What time is it?" He tried to kick his younger brother of his bed, but to no vail.

"9:34 you lazy bum! C'mon, get up already, dad made breakfast and then we can go to the park!" _'Dad made breakfast? Oh boy… The park? Oh, that's right. Takeru promised he'd take me there today. Well, at least that's nice.'_ "C'mon! Hurry up! Oh that's right. Let's see… What is Yama going to wear today?" With a smile on his face, he finally got of his brothers bed and opened his brother's huge closet. "Let's see…Hmmm, this would be nice…. And this on top of it… Oh! I forgot you had that one! Okay, and to finish it off…"

"Just give me my blue jeans, light blue shirt and my dark blue sweater. And don't forget the boxers and socks."

"Oh my, bro, you feeling a little blue today?" He said with a smirk. "Fine, but my outfit would've made you look reeeeeaaaallllyyy cool. But if you wanna look like that, then that's fine with me." Takeru said with a pout, though of course, a pout wouldn't work on Yamato.

"Oh shaddup! You'd dress me in pink if you got the chance… It's a good thing I can't see what you're wearing, it'd hurt my eyes. _Oh? He's making jokes about his sight? That's been a long time… He must be in a good mood today… Yay!_

"Anyway, come on, I'll get you to the shower and then you can eat and then we can FINALLY go." Yamato sighed and sat up straight.

"Go eat, Takeru. I'll get to the shower myself today."

"Oh? You sure? Last time you…."

"Yes, I know what happened last time. Just go and eat, Takeru." Yamato said coldly. Takeru looked at his brother with a worried look on his face but then sighed and turned around. When Yamato heard his brother was away, he pushed the covers off of him. _'It'd be bad if Takeru saw me like this in the morning'_ Yamato thought, blushing fiercely. He grabbed the pile of clothes Takeru left on his bed and slowly made his way towards to bathroom. He winced when his bare feet touched the cold tiles, he dropped his clothes on the ground, pulled of his boxers and entered the shower. He turned on the shower and yelped at the cold water. He forced himself to stand still until his little problem went away and then turned the warm water on. He sighed as he let his muscles relax. After standing there for a while, his mind began drifting towards that voice again. Noticing this, he turned of the water, groped around for the towel, dried himself, very slowly put on his clothes and left the bathroom. He entered the kitchen…

"Hiya, bro! Oh, you're hair, lemme fix it!" Takeru jumped up with a smile and fixed his brother's hair, it was still a bit messy but it looked fine. Yamato found a chair, sat down and quietly ate his breakfast. It tasted horrible but he didn't mind. He was looking forward to going to the park. When he finished his breakfast, Takeru took his plate and led his brother to the door. Yamato clumsily put on his shoes and took his jacket from Takeru.

"Where are my sunglasses?" Yamato asks.

"Oh c'mon Yama. You don't need them anymore. It doesn't matter if people notice." Takeru says, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"I-I know, but… just give them, please." Takeru felt his heart melt at that and he grabbed the sunglasses and gave them to Yamato. He thanks him, puts them and lets out a sigh. "Well then, let's go, shall we?"

A soft breeze swept past the two as they walked through the park. Yamato let out a sigh and relaxed. Somehow, he loved being in the park. It smelled nice, there were always people making a bit of noise, and even the sound of the ducks could make him laugh. The two brothers were walking slowly, the younger one guiding his brother by the arm. The sun shone weakly on the two, through the clouds. _'This is nice…'_

"Takeru… Please, tell me… what does it look like?"

"Oh, okay… Well, right now were walking on a sand path, on our left is a grass field. It seems like 2 guys are playing with a ball there. Haha, they're wearing goggles, I think. On our right is the lake. A big tree is partially hanging over it. There's also a bench near the tree…"

"Could we sit down… please."

"Of course!" Takeru gently led his brother towards the bench. They sat down for a while, relaxing in the weak sunlight, enjoying the soft breeze. _'This is nice…' This is nice…_ Suddenly Takeru jumps up, breaking the peaceful moment.

"Sorry bro, nature calls! You'll be okay?" His brother leans back a bit more.

"Sure, go." And with that, the younger blond runs off. _'This is really nice. It's so quiet yet at the same time I can still here someone playing… probably a ball. And the breeze's nice. And I can feel the sun shi…'_ Yamato was interrupted in his thoughts by 2 things. One, someone was yelling "Watch out!". And second, he heard something approaching… And before Yamato knew it, a ball connected with his face. A loud crack was heard as his sunglasses broke. Yamato's head shot back, startled by the impact. Luckily it didn't hurt very much, his sunglasses took the hit. He heard someone run up to him, and somehow he felt like he remembered that sloppy way of walking. Then, he heard a very familiar voice say: "Hey! You okay, I'm so sorry, actually it was my friend who shot that ball. He thinks he's all good at football but he sucks… Hey! It's you! You're that guy from the music shop! Oh man, I'm so sorry! Your sunglasses broke! Oh damn, so sorry!" _/Huh? What's wrong with his eyes, why does he keep them closed?\ _Then Yamato opened his eyes shortly, and then closing them again. _/ Woa, what's wrong with his eyes?\ 'Hey! It's that voice again, oh great…'_

"I-I'm f-fine, really. It doesn't matter, those sunglasses were old anyway." 'Okay, keep talking. This time I'm going to have proper conversation with this guy. Ummm… Oh right, my name.' "I-I'm Yamato Ishida."

"H-Hi, I'm Yagami Taichi. I-I mean Taichi Yagami" Taichi added with a nervous smile. _/ Huh? It's almost as if he's not looking at me directly. Wait, could he be… Is it possible he's…\_

"Hey! Yama! Who's this?" Takeru yelled as he ran up to the two.

"I'm Taichi Yagami. Nice to meet you. I'm afraid my friend Daisuke shot a ball towards Yamato. I'll go smack him." And with that, the boy ran away, towards his friend.

"Yama, you okay? Oh! Your sunglasses broke. We'll have to buy a new pair soon. Wanna do that today?"

"Yeah, let's do that now." Yamato slowly stood up and they were about to walk when they were interrupted by Taichi again, this time followed by Daisuke.

"Hiya, this is Daisuke…" Taichi said, pushing Daisuke forward.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Daisuke Motomiya. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me," He said, bowing slightly.

"Um, sure. It doesn't matter." Yamato said.

"Well then, how about we get a drink together and then go buy a new pair of sunglasses for Yamato?" Taichi says cheerfully. Yamato feels his blush creeping up on him again but he nods his head. Taichi does not miss the fact that Yamato keeps his closed at all times. He doesn't say anything though and the four of them get a drink at the mall, which happened to be very close by.

At the mall, at the very same snack bar where Taichi and Yamato met last time, the four now sit, enjoying their drinks. They're sitting in a small circle and Taichi is sitting next to Yamato. The two younger boys are chatting away, as if they'd known each other forever.

"Hey, Takeru, do you know each other?"

"Yeah, we're in the same class… by the way, Taichi? You said your name was Yagami, right? Do you have sister named Hikari?" Takeru asks.

"Yep, sure do. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes! Oops, don't mind my language."

"Oh! She's in our class too." Daisuke adds. Then he begins chatting away with Daisuke again; mainly complaining about all the homework they have for this vacation. Taichi slowly shifts toward Yamato, leans in and whispers: "Yamato, could I ask something? It might be personal." Yamato had a faint idea of what was going to come. _'He must have noticed it now, I mean, who else wears sunglasses with this weather and keeps his eyes closed at all times.'_ He takes a deep breath and then replies: "Sure, ask away!"

"Um, are you… are you…blind?" Taichi feels himself blush at the question. Yamato remains as calm as possible.

"Yes" He simply answers.

"I thought so, and that's why you wear sunglasses and don't walk with a stick. You don't want anyone to notice?" _'What? How does he know all that? This is creepy.'_

"Y-Yeah… Once, I was be….. Never mind." Yamato suddenly takes a sip of his drink with great interest. Taichi notices this and keeps quiet for the rest of the time. Eventually they finish their drinks and they all go with Yamato to pick out a nice pair of sunglasses. And all the time, Taichi can't seem to keep his mind and sight of the blond boy. _/Do I…. Have a… Nah, I'm not having a crush on this person…Wait, oh boy. Yes, I do have crush on this person…\_

To Be Continued

AN/

Well, this chapter took very long to write. Sorry guys. Anyway, reviews will greatly speed up the process. I'm aiming for the 15! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And now everyone knows why Yamato wears sunglasses and doesn't use a stick to walk… Well, actually, you all don't know the details… evil smirk


	4. History

AN/

Wow everyone, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I received in a very short amount of time! Thanks!!

**Even Gods Dream:** Glad you liked it!

**Serenity Takaishi: **Yeah, from now on all thoughts will also be put in _italics_. I hope that'll help. If not, please do tell! Thanks for reading!

**kouji-cloud: **Well, I might just think about it. Though I think I'll stay with yaoi pairings with this story. Actually, I'm thinking of putting in Daikeru. Lemme know what you think!

**taichis-girl208: **Well, I promised not to do too much Kari bashing... Though I might not be able to contain myself if she keeps interrupting. Anyways, nice chapter of 'Silent Wish'! I luved it!

**kazalvr: **Glad you decided to read this! I hope you'll continue to!

**JyouraKoumi: **Jyoura and Koumi huh? Well, for this story, I'll stay with yaoi pairings. But if I get sufficient inspiration then I'll perhaps write about it in my next story. Anyway, I'll promise you now that all four of them will make an appearance in this story, as a couple, though I'll have to look out that I don't start bashing Sora… I'll promise I won't!

**CHIcontrast: **So glad you liked it! And thanks for liking the way I write Yama's blindness. It sure is hard!

"_..."_ Talking

'…_.'_ Thinking (Yamato)

_/….\ _Thinking (Taichi)

_…. _Thinking (Takeru)

Thoughts will now be written in italics for your convenience! I'll re-upload the last 3 chapters too! Enjoy!

Sights 

By now, we concluded that life is cruel. But what about fate? About Lady Luck? Are they cruel too? Because, for some reason, they fulfilled Yamato's wish these past few days. He constantly met up with Taichi Yagami… Or Yagami Taichi, as the boy himself prefers. Both are now struggling. Struggling with certain feelings… And what will be the outcome of these two struggles?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

History

"This one please" Daisuke Motomiya said, paying for the new sunglasses. Yamato let out a sigh. He didn't really like this situation. He felt slightly embarrassed. He wished Takeru and Daisuke would just go away for a moment so that he and Taichi could be alone for a while.

"Alright Yamato, here are your new sunglasses, once again sorry!" Daisuke blushed, handing over the new pair of sunglasses to the blond. He accepted them and quickly putted them on. For some reason, Daisuke still hadn't noticed that Yamato kept his eyes closed and that the boy couldn't see at all.

"Well then Yama, we should probably head back home now." Takeru said to his brother.

'_What? No! I don't wanna leave. I want to stay here with Taichi. Damnit Takeru, haven't you noticed it yet.'_ But how could the younger blond have noticed? Yamato's face was as blank as always, only with an occasional blush. Yamato was about to propose to do something with the four of them, just to stay close to Taichi but then the brunette yelled out: "Damn! I'm late for soccer practice. I really gotta run now! Sorry guys, see ya later!" And with that the older brunette ran away.

"Ha, stupid," Daisuke said with a satisfied smirk on his face, " I, Daisuke-sama, am never late for practice, I've never even missed one… Wait a sec… Taichi's late for practice… And we're in the same club… Oh damn! I'm late to! Damn! Bye Takeru, gotta fly! Bye Yamato!" And with that, the younger brunette ran away also, in the same direction Taichi had left. This left both blonds with smiles on their faces.

"Well then, Yama. Shall we go home then?"

"Yeah…" was Yamato's only response. _'I wanna be close to Taichi! I wonder if I could ever invite him over. But would he even be interested in a friendship with a blind? Let alone something more then a friendship…'_ Yamato's face darkened and his movements became slow. It took them about twice as long to get home then usual but Takeru didn't say anything. He did have his suspicions, though.

"Hey, Yamato, shouldn't you eat more? Normally you love this pizza? Is it not hot enough? I can put it in the oven for a minute or two if you want." Yamato's dad said, concerned. He knew something was wrong with his oldest son. He just couldn't figure out what, the boy was always so silent. The boy used to be so vibrant and lively. He had always been so, before… And sometimes it seems like only Takeru could really get his attention.

"No, I'm not feeling very well, I'm going to bed early." And with that, Yamato slowly made his way to his bedroom. After brushing his teeth, only taking a few seconds to brush, he made his way to the bed. Stripping down, he got in bed and tugged the covers over his face, covering his frame, curling into a ball.

Again, 2 am. The blond could once again not find rest. The covers were kicked of the blond's form by now. The boy was sweating. _'Could someone like him…? Could someone who's popular, nice and probably cute… Could someone like that ever be interested? How would he react? Is someone who's got such a good life willing to have a friendship with a blind? Could someone like Taichi ever fall in love with a blind? Heck, is it even possible for me to fall in love with someone whom I have never seen? …Nah, the girls are probably all over Taichi, I bet he has tons of girlfriends. He could never be gay… or even love a blind… Someone with a life like that… He could never…' _And again, Yamato fell into a slumber, having dreams about people despising him, beating him and detesting someone like him…

Sunday morning. 11 am. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the house. However, this could not lift the blond from his slumber. Still exhausted from the restless nights, the blond lied on his bed, the covers carelessly kicked on the floor, a thin layer of sweat still covering the blond boy's frame. A bit of sunlight slipped through the curtains, lighting up the boy's face. He squinted his eyes, tried to open them only to fail, and turning on his other side. The doorbell rang, but Yamato just shut the sound out. _'Uhh… Sleep…Need… To… Sleep…'_ Yamato groaned. Everything seemed to work against him… That was until he heard the sweet voice of his younger brother.

"Yama? You awake? Well, I guess you are now…" The younger blond received a loud groan from his brother but continued nonetheless "… You have a guest." Takeru couldn't help but to smile.

"Waa? A guest? Who in the world would come over on Sunday morning?" Yamato complained, groaning from his lack of sleep. However, this was washed away when he heard the reply come from a third person: "Well, I guess I've always been a morning person."

"T-Taichi!?" The blond was suddenly sitting straight up in bed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean anything." The blond was now very awake, only to realize his very embarrassing appearance. He was only wearing boxers after all. He quickly groped around for the covers, but couldn't find them. Taichi didn't seem to mind this situation, though he was blushing awkwardly, scratching the back of his head… Yamato then found his pair of sweatpants and shirt he always kept next to his bed and put them on as fast as he could.

"Umm, well, what are you doing here Taichi? How did you know where I live?" Yamato asked the brunette. Finding the second question easier to answer he took a deep breath and said: "I called Daisuke 'cause he's in the same class as Takeru. I asked him to look up his address. For a moment I was scared that you wouldn't live with your brother but since you seemed so close at the mall and everything, I took my chances and came here… And well, I came here… because I…_ /Okay, how am I going to say this? I hope he won't freak out.\ _… I was thinking about taking you to the park…" Taichi was now getting redder with the second, though Yamato of course couldn't see. "… And well, at the mall I asked Takeru what you liked and all… _/This is coming out awkwardly.\ _… 'cause I still feel a bit guilty about the whole glasses thing…_/is he going to fall for that? Damn, I should've thought of a better excuse…\ _…And Takeru told me you liked the park a lot…"

'_Interesting… Taichi and me…Me and Taichi… in the park…alone… but damn, I'm so tired!'_

With a sigh, Yamato let himself fall back on his mattress.

"I'd really love to… but I'm so damn tired…" _'Stupid! Why did I say that'_

An uncomfortable silence washed over the two. Taichi was very disappointed but since it would seem to weird to just get up and leave now, he nervously looked around. It was actually a typical teenager's room; messy , clothes spread everywhere, a few bags, a couple of CDs and even a guitar in the corner. After a while Taichi finally said: "So, Yamato? You play guitar?" Silence… Then Yamato sits up again.

"I used to until I … I'm not really playing anymore." _/It's a shame. I wish he could play something for me.\ _Then Taichi noticed some teaching books about learning to play guitar. He picked one up, and looked through it. He didn't really understand anything of it. He was about to put it back when he realized something: the book was printed like any other book. It wasn't the special kind of book for blinds. _/Was there a time when he could read this… Has he always been…\_ Taichi gathered all his courage and then asked: "Yamato… have you… were you… Have you always been blind?" he blurted out the last part. Yamato winced at this question. He felt a part of his mind… his memories trigger, memories that he had locked up inside of him, never letting them out. He was overwhelmed by it all and while he was still a bit dazzed, he began to talk.

"I-I didn't always live with my dad. When my parents divorced, Takeru insisted on living with our…mother. We were already really close, Takeru and I, so I decided to also live with my mom, not wanting to be separated from Takeru. My dad was heartbroken so we made an agreement to at least visit him every other weekend and also on every other Wednesday he took us out. This went all fine for a long time. It was after about a year or so that it all went wrong. That is… until… a vacation. It was October, and it was getting really cold outside. My mom… she drank a lot. And… she always brought home this guy… he'd give her something, a little bag with… stuff. Mostly powders or …needles. At that time I didn't really know what they were. Once, I found that little bag in her closet and I opened it. She…caught me and… she hit me… She was calling me a thief… But she didn't say what those thing were. The only thing I knew for certain was that she gave that guy almost all of her… our money. Money that was meant for…us. Things like shopping money, money for clothes… Everything, she gave it to him. We were barely able to attend school, and we always wore very filthy and worn-out clothes… Takeru always had to wear things that were too small for me, and then I'd be able to buy some second-hand clothes in a shop. The clerk knew me, and she even gave me a discount. Then, one night, right after we came home from dad, we saw that guy leaving our house. He… was counting his money. We went inside, and my mom…she was very drunk. In one hand she held that little bag and in her other hand she held a bottle… it was probably beer or maybe even something stronger. Takeru was already crying by now, terrified of our mother. Heck, I was too. But I also knew that the little bag was the source of this all. So I decided to take the bag from her. But, even though she was really drunk, she fought back. And then, when I lost my balance she swung the bottle… and she… hit me… The bottle was broken and glass was everywhere…Blood was everywhere. I lost consciousness and… Takeru had to drag me away. But, him still being so small and young… he didn't even get out of the living room. And… our mom… she caught up somehow and threw us out. She said she had enough of us. That we were the reason we had so many money problems. We had just come back from dad and we didn't know how to contact him… and so…we lived on the street for about ten days. Dad always picked us up on Saturday morning from the station when we visit him for the weekend. But when we weren't there, he called our mom. She lied to him, saying we should be on our way to station. He told me that he waited for over an hour and then went looking for us. He finally found us in some alley but… it had already happened. Because we didn't eat very much we were very weak and… My wound got infected… and not just normally infected, they said it was some kind of virus…The doctors said it was very rare. They explained it to me but I didn't understand… something in the back of my brains that was controlling my sight was badly infected and… after 3 days…I…" By now, Yamato was crying… "I wasn't able to protect Takeru. When my sight disappeared completely, I couldn't protect Takeru anymore… all the bullies… They liked to pick on Takeru because he cried easily. And I…" Yamato began to shake slightly.

_/What do I do? Should I do something?\_ Taichi stood up, sat next to Yamato on his bed and he wrapped his arms around the crying blond. He pulled him close and Yamato gladly embraced the warmth of Taichi's body. They sat like that for a while. Then, Takeru's sweet, almost singing voice interrupted: "Breakfast's rea…" He stopped abruptly. The boy seemed to realize what must've happened. "He-He told you, didn't he?" Taichi could only nod. Takeru's facial expression changed, his eyes full of compassion towards his brother. "Yama still feels responsible… But, because of him… I was able to survive on the street… He…" Tears began to form in his eyes and he turned around. He coughed once, turned around again and said: "Yama, if you are hungry, breakfast's ready. Taichi, you're more then welcome to join us." And with that, the younger blond left, returning to the kitchen. After a little while, Yamato pulled away from Taichi, still sobbing slightly.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to… I wasn't going to tell it all… I…" Yamato became silent. Taichi's thoughts were racing. _/He looks so sad… I wish I could cheer him up somehow… Wow, he is… beautiful… What am I thinking? I… am I…? Oh, screw it all. Should I… should I just kiss him now?\ 'Oh great, he must think I'm a sentimental fool by now. He's probably going to leave, why would he want to burden himself with someone else's problems?'_ Taichi moved in closer to Yamato, and Yamato noticed this, moving up his head. Yamato could almost feel his breath on his lips. _/I..shouldn't. He's to vulnerable right now. It wouldn't be fair.\ 'Is he going to…?'_ But at the last second, Taichi pulled away. He tried to sound as energetic and happy as he could, trying to pretend nothing almost happened. He stood up and said: "Well then, we should get breakfast, shall we?"

"Y-Yeah" Was all Yamato could mutter. And with that they made their way towards the kitchen, trying to enjoy the lovely smell.

To be continued

AN/

Whoops, this took longer then expected. I had this chapter ready for 2 days but wouldn't allow me to upload anything… Anyways, thank you all for your kind reviews. It really speeds things up. Btw, there's something I wanna ask you all. What do you prefer? Short chapters and fast updates or longer chapters but also a bit slow updates? Thanks! Please keep reviewing! I'm always very excited when I see I have another review. Let's aim for 20/25! Deadly silence… Oh fine! pouts and leaves the stage.


	5. Confession

**Even Gods Dream**As always, glad you liked it. And I know, Yama's past is supposed to be sad. But don't worry; his light has finally appeared in his life!

**JyouraKoumi**Ummm... right. Okay, I didn't really understand it all… trying to read it at 2 am in the morning isn't very helpful Anyway, I promised Jyoura and Koumi would make an appearance. Though I can't promise when it will be. But I do promise!

**Dragon77**Thanks for reviewing. It's nice to see someone new enjoying my story. I hope you'll enjoy this!

**What?!: **Yes, Takeru will definitely be paired up with someone. Probably Daisuke. But if anyone else has other suggestions, that don't include Hikari, I'd be happy to hear and consider them.

**Burnt Kairn: **Oh! I'm so glad you liked it! It's so nice to see new people around here! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading!

"_..."_ Talking

'…_.'_ Thinking (Yamato)

_/….\ _Thinking (Taichi)

_…. _Thinking (Takeru)

Sights 

People say it's good to talk about things that are bothering you. That you shouldn't keep it inside of yourself, and then, when it keeps piling up, it explodes into one huge outlet of emotions… Some people hide behind the excuse: "It's to difficult" or "It's to harsh for words". Many say these things. And of course, they'll probably have good reasons for it. Yet, as all the 'know-it-all' adults say: Talk about it. Talk to someone. Even if you don't know that person very well, just talk. And well… They're right. And this is exactly what Yamato Ishida did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Confession

AN/

Before we begin, there's something **!!VERY IMPORTANT!!** In the last chapter you read a piece of Yamato's history. I decided to edit it now, sorry if this confuses you in any way. But this will fit better in the story, medically and… well, it'll just fit better. So here it is. It picks up right when Yamato begins to talk:

"I-I didn't always live with my dad. When my parents divorced, Takeru insisted on living with our…mother. We were already really close, Takeru and I, so I decided to also live with my mom, not wanting to be separated from Takeru. My dad was heartbroken so we made an agreement to at least visit him every other weekend and also on every other Wednesday he took us out. This went all fine for a long time. It was after about a year or so that it all went wrong. That is… until… a vacation. It was October, and it was getting really cold outside. My mom… she drank a lot. And… she always brought home this guy… he'd give her something, a little bag with… stuff. Mostly powders or …needles. At that time I didn't really know what they were. Once, I found that little bag in her closet and I opened it. She…caught me and… she hit me… She was calling me a thief… But she didn't say what those thing were. The only thing I knew for certain was that she gave that guy almost all of her… our money. Money that was meant for…us. Things like shopping money, money for clothes… Everything, she gave it to him. We were barely able to attend school, and we always wore very filthy and worn-out clothes… Takeru always had to wear things that were too small for me, and then I'd be able to buy some second-hand clothes in a shop. The clerk knew me, and she even gave me a discount. Then, one night, right after we came home from dad, we saw that guy leaving our house. He… was counting his money. We went inside, and my mom…she was very drunk. In one hand she held that little bag and in her other hand she held a bottle… it was probably beer or maybe even something stronger. Takeru was already crying by now, terrified of our mother. Heck, I was too. But I also knew that the little bag was the source of this all. So I decided to take the bag from her. But, even though she was really drunk, she fought back. And then, when I lost my balance she swung the bottle… and she… hit me… The bottle was broken and glass was everywhere…Blood was everywhere. I lost consciousness and… Takeru had to drag me away. But, him still being so small and young… he didn't even get out of the living room. And… our mom… she caught up somehow and threw us out. She said she had enough of us. That we were the reason we had so many money problems. We had just come back from dad and we didn't know how to contact him… and so…we lived on the street for about ten days. Dad always picked us up on Saturday morning from the station when we visit him for the weekend. But when we weren't there, he called our mom. She lied to him, saying we should be on our way to station. He told me that he waited for over an hour and then went looking for us. He finally found us in some alley but… it had already happened. Because we didn't eat very much we were very weak and… My wound got infected… and not just normally infected, they said it was some kind of virus…The doctors said it was very rare. They explained it to me but I didn't understand… something in the back of my brains that was controlling my sight was badly infected and… after 3 days…I…" By now, Yamato was crying… "I wasn't able to protect Takeru. When my sight disappeared completely, I couldn't protect Takeru anymore… all the bullies… They liked to pick on Takeru because he cried easily. And I…" Yamato began to shake slightly.

AN/

Okay, that's it. I already replaced this part in Chapter 4. Sorry for not doing this right away, but I had only learned something crucial at Biology class today, which really helps this story. It's hidden within Yama's past!……

Now! On with the chapter!

A gloomy atmosphere was present in the Ishida residence. 3 boys were sitting at the dinning table, silently eating their breakfast. No word would be spoken, only the occasional sound of a knife or a spoon would break the silence. A sudden wind would make the trees outside creak slightly, dark clouds now hiding the earlier shining sun. The sound of leaves and rain against the window certainly did not lighten up the mood. One of the three boys, the only brunette, sighed, putting down his half-eaten sandwich. _/Man…Talk about depressing. I gotta try to bring up some kind of conversation…\_ The brunette gathered up his courage and still hesitantly said: "So… I guess we're not going to the park anymore…Because of the weather I mean. Yamato, what would you like to do instead?" Again silence. Then Yamato also put down his piece of bread and rose from his seat.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back to bed."

"Ah, but—" Taichi could not finish his sentence, already facing Yamato's back, now leaving the room.

"Taichi, don't take it personal," Takeru soothingly said, "… Yama's always like this after he talks or remembers our past. It's not your fault that he's like this now."

"Well, maybe it is. Damn, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No! It was a good thing. The more he talks about it, the better it'll be for him. He just doesn't want to admit it. After we started living with dad Yama refused to talk to anyone. Dad thought we needed help but Yama wouldn't accept it. Since then he's always been a bit down. But when he's around you, he looks…happier. Well, most of the time he's as red as a tomato…" Taichi couldn't help but also blush at this comment, but Takeru pretended not to notice. "… I think it would be good for Yama to hang out with you some more…" Takeru then became silent. _Could he do it? Would he…?_

"…Taichi, would you do me a favour?"

Taichi stood in front of Yamato's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it. No answer… He knocked again… When he still didn't get a reply, he slowly opened the door. The lights were off and the curtains were closed but he could still make out the outline of Yamato's bed. And a figure lying on top of it. He slowly approached the bed.

"Yamato? Are you sleeping?" The only reply was a low grunt. _/Well, at least he's still alive. Now what was I supposed to say again? Oh, right… Here goes…\ _"Ya-ma-to-chan…." Taichi said in a slightly whining voice. He was about to say something when Yamato finally spoke: "What do you want?" His voice sounded slightly irritated. However, Taichi could only smirk.

"I…Want… You…" Taichi paused on purpose… " To get your lazy bum of your bed and go out with me…" His smirk was quickly forgotten and now replaced with a blush. "I-I want to go and get a drink. Come on, please" Taichi was now slightly pouting though it couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Taichi," _/is he going to say yes…\ _"Did you not notice it's practically storming outside? There's no way I'm going out now."

"Aw, but Yamato-chan--" "Stop calling me that, unless you wish to die an early, painful and very slow death." Taichi however, was not fazed by this comment and continued: "Yamato-chan, it's barely raining anymore. The wind might be a bit harsh but… I'll protect ya," Taichi couldn't help but to smile at the corny comment yet continued nonetheless: "We don't have to drink something outside, we could just go to a bar or something. Wouldn't you like a warm cup of hot chocolate? And we could try a piece of apple pie too…" It was again silent. _'Hot chocolate? Apple pie? How does he know that those are my favourite? Well, it wouldn't hurt to…But how does he know? Is it coincidence? ' _Yamato remained silent for a little while but then sat up straight in his bed.

"Very well, I'll go with you… On one condition."

"Name it."

"As soon as you call me Yamato-chan again, you'll stand still so I can catch you, tie you down and torture you until a very painful and slow death follows."

Taichi again couldn't help but smirk.

"Deal."

The three boys were now walking through the streets. Yamato was walking in the middle, on his left was Takeru holding his arm as always to guide him and on his right was Taichi. They were on their way to Taichi's favourite café. Both Yamato and Takeru didn't know this particular café but Taichi kept telling them that it was the best place to get hot chocolate and apple pie. Deciding to trust Taichi's judgement, they forced their way through the harsh wind and slight rain.

"Taichi, are we there yet? I'm soaking wet!" Yamato complained. He still wasn't quite convinced that this was such a good idea. But at least he'd be with Taichi. And he could really use the distraction.

"Ah, there it is." Taichi pointed towards a small building on the corner of the street they were currently walking on. They quickened their pace slightly and entered the building. As soon as they stepped inside, comforting warmth surrounding them and the three let out a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you guys pick out a place to sit, I'll order us something."

Takeru nodded and guided Yamato towards a table in the back, away from the window.

They took their seats and shortly after, Taichi joined them with a plate. He handed them all a cup of hot chocolate and a piece of apple pie.

"Well then, as we would say in Japan: Itadakimase! …Oh you're no fun. Just enjoy it will you?" Taichi said with a smile on his face. A small smile was finally found on Yamato's lips… Yamato's _gorgeous _lips, according to Taichi, whom was blushing at this thought.

They once again ate in silence. Takeru finished his hot chocolate and pie especially fast. He then looked towards Taichi and gave him a meaningful look. Taichi nodded. Takeru nodded back and took a deep breath.

"Hey, isn't that… Yeah, it's umm… Oh, it's Cody from my class. I'm going to talk to him okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, Takeru left the 2 older boys and seated himself at an empty table, a few feet away from Yamato and Taichi. _/Okay, here goes nothing…Oh god, please help me…\ _

"So, umm…Yamato? Could I ask you s-something? It's a bit personal…" Yamato's face darkened and Taichi quickly corrected himself: " Oh! It's not personal for you… It's about…me. So, can I?"

"Well, sure. Though I'm certainly not the smartest person out here." Taichi once again took a deep breath and began to talk slowly, trying to steady his shaking voice.

"Did you…ever… Have you ever umm… felt warm and ummm… mushy when thinking about a certain person?" He blurted out the last part, making it almost impossible to understand what he was saying.

"Hmmm?"

"I- When I think about someone… ummm, I feel different. I feel better when I think of this person but it's a bit absurd to feel this way, according to me. I don't know this person very well. This hasn't really happened to me before and I'm curious about it. Have you ever felt this way?"

"Well, Taichi, the only explanation I can think of is… You're in love." Taichi's face was getting slightly red and he seemed to sweat a bit.

"R-Really? You think so? But can I be on love with someone I barely know? Isn't that weird?"

"Well, not really, it happens all the time. They call it falling in love with someone's exterior, or rather said, someone's looks. You can think of this person as nice-looking, good-looking or even sexy. Though most of the time, when the looks fade away and you really get to know this person, you might find yourself thinking: I'm not really in love with this person. _'Hmmm, was that really a smart thing to say? But… could he really be? Could he be gay?'_ And there are times when you fall for someone's interior, her personality… _/Her? Was that some kind of hint? Am I no good? He never saw me. Could he love someone that way? Could he love a person – another guy – without ever seeing him?\_ And sometimes, when you're lucky, you find someone who's good-looking AND has a nice personality." _/'He couldn't fall for me. I probably don't have the looks and I certainly don't have the personality.'\_ Both boys thought the exact same thing.

"Wow, Yamato, you know a lot about this stuff." Yamato, now a bit embarrassed and getting a bit flustered, tried to remain calm and give some reasonable answers.

"Ah, not really. I paid attention when my philosophy teacher began his seemingly never-ending talk about relationships. I don't have any real experience with this at all. I've never been able to fall for someone's looks…" Taichi felt that this was going the wrong way and tried to change the subject a little.

"So umm, Yamato. How would I express my feelings to this person? How do I find out if he feels the same?"

'_Wow! Wait a second! Did he just say _'_he_'_? Could he really be…'_

"Well, does this person know who you are?"

"Yes, kinda."

"Then, ask this person out. Nothing fancy in the beginning, of course. Just buy this person a drink. Then make some small talk and try to find out if this person fancies anyone. If this is the case, then you can find out if it's you. If not, then… It's either a lie or you should do something to impress this person."

_/Okay. That's my cue. Here goes nothing!\ _

"Well then, ummm, Yamato," Taichi was beat-red by now, "Yamato, can I buy you a drink?"

To be continued

AN/

YES!!!!! That part's finally over. I was planning on continuing this chapter a while longer and put a terrible cliffhanger at the end. Evil smirk But that'll have to wait till next chapter. It'll give you something to look forward to! Evil smirk gets a lot more evil

Anyway, please review. It really speeds the writing process up. Whenever I get a review, a rush of inspiration seems to come along with it. So keep them coming! Thanks.

Oh, and a small side note: Takeru didn't actually see Cody. He just needed a proper excuse to leave the two alone for a while.


	6. Innocence

**JyouraKoumi: **Hmmm, sorry but I can't really understand what you're saying. Sorry, But I suppose you liked it. So, thanks for reviewing!

**Even Gods Dream: **Yay! You really thought it was fluffery? It was my very first attempt at this kind of scene and I wasn't sure it came out right. Oh well, from now on, this story is in for one hell of a ride…

**kouji-cloud: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. (Were you laughing because it was so bad or because you liked it? Lol…..) I was planning to continue a while longer on the last chapter but then that idea popped into my head and I decided to use it. And you can really look forward to this chapter's cliffhanger. It won't leave you like the last one… Evil smirk

**Sharingan Kyuubi: **I know it's a bit rushed. Thanks for telling me this, it's good to get some pointers to improve. Problem is, I have no idea HOW to improve the fact that the events are rushed. Please give me some tips if you can. Well, I'm glad you liked it!

**taichis-girl208**Yay! I'm so glad you reviewed. I was already starting to wonder… Anyway, you're review is what pushed me to finally finish this chapter. And…I didn't know I was doing a good job at portraying Yama and Taichi. Glad you like it! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I know I did… evil smirk

AN/

There are two things I can say right now: I was originally planning on making this into 2 chapters but I really want to put in this particular cliffhanger. And the second thing is: reviewing will speed up the updating process. I'm not saying this because I feel like I don't get enough reviews, I'm saying this because you'll probably want me to update soon when you've finished reading. You'll understand soon enough… (Correct me if I'm starting to sound arrogant!)

"_..."_ Talking

'…_.'_ Thinking (Yamato)

_/….\ _Thinking (Taichi)

_…. _Thinking (Takeru)

Sights 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Innocence

Earlier that day…

"… I think it would be good for Yama to hang out with you some more…" Takeru then became silent. _Could he do it? Would he…?_

"…Taichi, would you do me a favour?" Takeru's expression had certainly changed in that short time.

"A favour? What kind? I'm not very good at things so I don't think I can be of much help…"

"No, actually, I think you're the only one who can do this. Especially you…" The brunette was now getting curious. It had to be something big, judging from the blonde's face.

The blonde seemed to collect his thoughts for a moment but then finally he spoke again, this time with a sudden small smirk on his face, which was completely opposite to his previous facial expression.

"Taichi, you like my brother, right?" It was silent for a little while.

"Sure, I think he can be really nice if he isn't grumpy. He's just a bit hard to get sometimes. But besides that he's…" Taichi was then cut of by Takeru: " But you do like him, right? As in, you 'like like' him?"

" 'Like like' him? What do you mea…" realization hit Taichi in the face, he finally knew what Takeru was getting at and Taichi was blushing like mad. "Oh… You mean that… I uh…Well, I… He's….I can… He'll…" Taichi began to struggle to maintain his posture. He felt very embarrassed to admit this. He'd never talked to anyone about this.

"…Yeah, I 'like like' him, you happy now?" He blurted out.

"Extremely" Takeru said with a grin on his face. _I knew it; those two are so obvious. Hmmm, this might even work._ "Then, Taichi, will you ask my brother out?"

"Wha…" Again he was cut off by the blonde, who continued as if he didn't hear him.

"Tell him that you like him. He likes you too. I'm very, very sure of it." Takeru noticed something in Taichi's eyes when he said this. They began to shine. The brunette seemed, relieved somehow. "Yama needs someone who he can talk and especially laugh with. Go cheer him up, go cry with him, do fun things or go snog in his room, whatever!" Takeru exclaimed, getting a bit too excited. However, all these comments made the brunette blush even more and had him shuffling in his seat. _/Was I really that obvious? I thought I was pretty good at pretending… oh well, could Takeru really be right? Does Yamato like me too? I can always try… Oh my god, what am I saying? There's no way that someone like Yamato could like me. He hasn't even seen me. Nah, he'll never like me… But Takeru's ought to know his brother pretty well. What if there's a chance, even just a small one, that Yamato likes me too. Should I take it? Hell, yes! Of course I take it! Yagami Taichi! Don't be such a baby and ask the guy out!" _After this small meeting with himself, he felt pumped with courage and excitement and he fiercely stood up, the chair almost falling backwards from the force.

"I'll do it! I'm asking him out, right now!" he was already walking towards Yamato's door but Takeru grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoa man, hold your horses! Yama's in a really down mood right now. He won't go with you the second you tell him to. You gotta get him somewhere else, somewhere outta here and tell him then. And I know just the two things that'll get him out of the house, even in this weather." Takeru's eyes shone with… Happiness. And so the two boys took their seats again. And Taichi was thoroughly informed on Yamato Ishida's likes and hates…

Later that day…

"So umm, Yamato. How would I express my feelings to this person? How do I find out if he feels the same?"

'_Wow! Wait a second! Did he just say _'_he_'_? Could he really be…'_

"Well, does this person know who you are?"

"Yes, kinda."

"Then, ask this person out. Nothing fancy in the beginning, of course. Just buy this person a drink. Then make some small talk and try to find out if this person fancies anyone. If this is the case, then you can find out if it's you. If not, then… It's either a lie or you should do something to impress this person."

_/Okay. That's my cue. Here goes nothing!\ _

"Well then, ummm, Yamato," Taichi was beat-red by now, "Yamato, can I buy you a drink?"

Right now…

'… This is coincidence… It has to be. Does he know what he's saying, right now, with this exact timing? It's gotta be coincidence… But, Taichi can't be that naïve… Is he really implying…? Could he…?'

"Taichi, is this coincidence? Probably. You know Taichi, you gotta practice your timing. You almost gave me the wrong idea… You're practising this one on me, right? Well, I gotta say, that was pretty smooth, next time say it with more power, you sounded a bit unsure this time. You can try it again if you wa…"

/Taking too damn long…\ And with that thought, Taichi bended over, reaching for Yamato and then finally pressed his lips to Yamato's, interrupting the blonde's sentence. They remained still for a while. Thoughts were racing through both boys' heads. Neither moved a muscle, their lips smoothly pressing together, almost perfectly fitting together.

'Oh.My.God… This… Is this really happening?'

/Oh.My.God… He isn't pulling away. That's a good sign. Oh my god, his lips… They're so.. Oh screw thoughts, I'm enjoying this…\

They remained like this for a little while longer until both the lack of air and the growing pain in Taichi's back pulled them apart. Both boys were flustered, completely speechless. The silence was almost deafening. It felt as if all the people in the café had stopped talking and were watching them. This of course wasn't the case. Some people were indeed looking at them, either interested or disgusted, but Taichi couldn't care less.

/Screw them…\ Taichi watched Yamato intently, waiting for a reply to come from the boy. The blonde seemed speechless; thoughts were crossing his mind, creating a huge chaos inside his head. However, these thoughts were instantly cleared when those same lips pressed against his again. And again, neither could move. They remained perfectly still, and even though this kiss itself wasn't really heated, both boys were sweating a bit and blushing fiercely.

/I'm not pushing him too much, am I? Does he really want this? But, wouldn't he have said so if he didn't want this?\

'I got to do something… Or maybe, doing nothing would be better at this moment… Oh god, he's so…intoxicating… So this is why people say that you can be addicted to kissing someone.'

They parted again, both panting slightly. Yamato rubbed his forehead with the sleeve of his sweater, messing up his sunglasses. He tried to say something but he couldn't find any appropriate words.

'Damnit Ishida! Say something to him. The guy just kissed you twice and you can't even say you liked it? Pull yourself together!' After this brief talk with himself Yamato could finally mutter: "T-Taichi… I… You really were… I didn't think you too were…"

/Oh damn, I just want to kiss him again. But, damnit Yagami! Listen to the guy, he's going to say what you wanted to hear for a while now!\

At that moment, Yamato could finally regain some self-control and speak normally.

"Taichi, I-I never thought you'd also be gay. Of course, I'm overjoyed that you are but… How can you like me? I'm a freakin' blind. Sure, someone like you could get someone much better. I'm just a…" Taichi couldn't contain himself any longer. He was getting a bit mad at Yamato, something that really felt out of place after what just happened.

"Yamato! Listen to yourself! How can you say that? I should be the one saying those things! I mean, you're the one who's never see…" Taichi noticed he was raising his voice and abruptly stopped, collecting his thoughts and regaining control over his temper. He then, slowly, asked this one question:

"Yamato, you said it yourself. You're a blind. And that's why I want to ask you one single thing: Even though you have never seen me, do you think you can like me? Even up to the point of… love?" Taichi felt strange. Relieved and yet… afraid. Afraid of being rejected. The one burning question that he held in his heart for the past few days, he finally asked it. And now was the moment he'd receive his answer.

/I should prepare myself for the worst. I mean, what would I do in his place? Can you really fall in love with someone you've never seen? It should be obvious if he decides to say no. I can't expect him to immediately fall into my arms… But… is it possible..?\

'Taichi, does he really like me? Is he really willing to go through all the hardships of having a relationship with a blind, really willing to do all that, if I just say yes? If that's the case, then he's the best person someone like me could ever dream of. I…'

"…Yes."

That single word seemed to break the deafening silence in the café. However, for Taichi, it felt as if he was now in some kind of trance. Sound would reach his ears, but he couldn't register anything of it. He couldn't look away from this blonde's face. No other person in the café could get his attention. His mind was giving everything it had to process this single word. This single answer proved all his thoughts wrong.

"Taichi… If you are willing to go through the hardships of having a relationship with a blind, then you're the one person I could never hope to dream of. The one person… I…" And then, suddenly, tears were flowing down the blonde's face. All the worries, stress, frustrations and fears that had been building up in these past few days finally erupted. His shoulders began to shake slightly.

"Yamato…" Taichi stood up and took the seat next to Yamato. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Take it easy, Yamato. Don't worry, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. It's just you and me…" He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that had been forming in his eyes. And in that pose, the two remained for a long time. Comforted by the other's presence, they let their emotions flow, finally being able to release all the tension of the past few days…

Two weeks later

Finally, the sun was shining again. The temperature was rising and no cloud could be seen in the sky. The park was filled with laughing children, couples walking around and families picnicking. And in that park, on a bench beside the water, two persons were sitting. They sat closely together, enjoying some ice cream. Nothing seemed out of place. It was all… Perfect…

"Okay Yama, open up." The brunette said, smiling. Yamato opened his mouth and shivered at the cold ice cream that filled his mouth. He swallowed it, moaned from slight brain freeze and then sought to warm his mouth with the lips of his love beside him. However, this small kiss soon turned into a make out session… Which turned into a very heated make out session which turned into… Gasping little girls and disapproving looks from other people walking by. However, this didn't seem to faze the two as they continued their not so little make out session. However, this was soon interrupted when the cup of ice cream that was dangerously balancing on Taichi's chest finally decided to give into gravity and spill all its goods on Taichi's shirt. The sudden coldness on his chest had Taichi squirming and he finally broke away from the blonde. Yamato noticed what was going on and bursted out into laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh while you can…" Taichi said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh you wouldn't dare…" Yamato said in between his laughs, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh yes I do!" Taichi exclaimed grabbing the cup of remaining ice cream. However, the brunette was laughing so much that he couldn't aim at all and the cup landed one feet away from its target: a laughing blonde that was stretched out on the bench.

"Oh man, Yama, you're one lucky guy."

"I know. 'Cause I got you." Yamato said, whipping away his tears while trying to sit up straight again. "Now, come on, come sit next to me again." Yamato said, pretending to be very lonely.

"Yeah, just a sec." Taichi said, finally fully regaining his balance. Then, he pulled of his shirt and let it fall down on the ground.

"Oh my god, you didn't just pull of your shirt, did you?" Yamato said. Taichi smirked.

"Oh you bet I did…"

"Damn, this is one of those times I really wish I could see you." Yamato said, feeling a slight stinging feeling inside of him. Taichi noticed this and decided to quickly cheer the blonde up.

"Oh, well, I guess… What ya can't see, ya gotta feel…" Taichi said with a huge smile on his face. He gently pushed the blonde back on the bench again, lying on top of him…

"Hmm, I think I rather like what I feel…" Yamato said with a smirk… And after that, no words were left exchanged as an intense make out session ensued. Hands started out on the chest but gradually journeyed lower and lower until… Things were getting a little heated and something interrupted the boys again. This time however, it certainly wasn't ice cream.

"Ahum! Boys? Could you please continue this somewhere else" A female voice said. Taichi moaned and opened his eyes, pulling away from the blonde to look at the one who dared to interrupt them. He was however faced with a female police officer.

_/Oh damn!\ _Taichi almost jumped up, leaving a confused Yamato lying on the bench.

"Umm.. Yama, I think we gotta leave." Taichi said, a little scared of the female officer… However, a few seconds later he could finally see the irony of it all and bursted out into laughter. Yamato was very confused, a little flushed and tried to straighten his shirt a bit while sitting up straight again. However, hearing Taichi laugh relieved him a lot.

"Tai? What's up?"

"Boys, I'm very sorry but you're causing to feel other people a little uncomfortable with your… behaviour… So I'll ask you again, kindly. Could you please take this somewhere else?" Taichi tried to contain himself, but it just wouldn't work.

"Y-Yes Ma'…ma'am!" Taichi said in between his laughs. He bent to down to grab his forgotten shirt from the ground and then reached out his hand to Yamato. He pulled the blonde up and together the walked away, occasionally stealing a kiss from each other. The female police officer sighed as she watched the two walk away.

"Damn those other people… This round just might've gotten… interesting for a change…"

1 week later…

It was Wednesday evening. Eight pm. The doorbell rang in the Ishida residence. Takeru sighed and got up from the couch, being pulled away from his favourite tv show. He quickly opened the door and without even seeing who it was, he sprinted back and jumped back on the couch.

"Well, hi to you to" Taichi said, a bit surprised. Taichi entered the house, closed the door behind him and took of his jacket and shoes. He entered the living room and saw the blonde's eyes practically glued to the tv screen. He finally seated himself on a chair, which ironically was the same chair he once sat on while being taught all of Yamato Ishida's likes and hates…

_/Funny, that seems such a long time ago…Only three weeks have passed__...\ _

"So…Um…Takeru?" No answer… "Is Yamato home?"

"No." Was the only answer. Taichi was a bit taken back by this answer… Yamato was always home…

"So… Do you know where he is?" Again there was silence… Taichi was about to get up when Takeru suddenly turned around, ripping his eyes away from the tv. It seemed as though he finally realized something.

" Hmm? Yama's gone… Alone… He even took his walking stick with him… He said he wanted to be alone for a while, I think… Hmmm? That's strange… He never walks with his walking stick… Not since…" Takeru was cut off by the telephone ringing… Takeru got up and answered.

"Takeru."

……………

"Ummm….No, my dad's got a meeting. He'll be back in about two hours."

……………

"Yes, he is, but why do you need to know that?"

……………

Suddenly, Takeru's face turned as white as blanket. He looked like he was about to drop the phone. Taichi looked at the younger blonde, confused by the sudden change.

"Wow man, Takeru! Who died?" Taichi jokingly said. Deadly silence again… Takeru remained as white as a blanket, as if he had seen a ghost. Taichi looked at him, now very confused. Then, suddenly, realization hit him hard with a baseball bat in his face. Suddenly, Taichi also turned as white as a blanket…Suddenly, Taichi knew…

_/Oh__... Crap…\_

To be continued


	7. Falling

**taichis-girl208: **Wow, you reviewed like, 10 seconds after I published the last chapter… Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it. And thanks a lot for the advice, I'll work on it!

**KoumiLoccness: **Well, here's your Koumi. I hope you like it. Sorry if they don't have such a big role. And a very big sorry if it didn't turn out the way you expected… It probably won't… It's actually very sad….But at least they are in the story!

**Even Gods Dream: **Ah yes, now I finally know how it feels to be evil…. And it feels good! Sorry if I scared any people

**Sharingan Kyuubi: **evil smirk Don't worry, all shall be explained in this chapter… More of Yama's dark past… I'm certainly not making his life any easier….

**Sakura Uchiha: **Ah, you've no idea how nice it is to have a new reviewer. I'm glad you took the time to review. I hope you like this!

**Sovereign of Silence3:** Ah, I'm so glad you reviewed. So… You printed out my story, eh? I do that some times as well, but now that you are doing that with my story I feel really honoured. Anyway, sorry if thoughts are confusing, though they're supposed to be _italics_ just to make them easier to notice. Also, look at the small list below this to see how you can recognize a certain person's thoughts. Also, I changed a little about Yama's past, you can read the changes in chapter 3 and 4. You might want to do that since it's going to be very important in the next few chapters (hint hint….) Anyways, enjoy and please review again! Oh , and scenes will be longer from now on

"_..."_ Talking

'…_.'_ Thinking (Yamato)

_/….\ _Thinking (Taichi)

_[… _Thinking (Takeru)

Sights 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Falling

9 pm. The streetlights were all on, all except for a few that flickered continuously, casting a pale light on the road. It was surprisingly dark for this time of the year, as it was about to become summer. The setting sun seemed to constantly hide itself and its glows behind the deep and dark clouds. Many cars drove on this particular road; every car holding its own passengers with their own histories, futures, secrets and pains. From many cars loud music could be heard, disrupting the almost peaceful sound of cars driving by on the silent road. However, one car held, not a family, but three people with their own pains. It was silent in that car, only the sound of the driving car itself filling the surroundings. Driving was Mr. Ishida, while his youngest son sat next to him. In the back was a silent brunette. His head in his hands, thoughts racing while at the same time feeling numb, not a sound seemed to escape from this boy. A deadly silence remained in this car, speeding towards its destination. The evening had changed considerably in a very short amount of time. One call from a complete stranger had messed up a neatly thought out evening between a certain brunette and blonde. Now, three people where on their way to a person for whom they all deeply cared for. Their destination was… Central Hospital.

Earlier that night…

Takeru was cut off by the telephone ringing… Takeru got up and answered.

"Takeru."

"Umm, good evening, my name is Nate Michealsen. Is one of your parents home?"

"Ummm….No, my dad's got a meeting. He'll be back in about two hours."

"Oh, I see. Umm, could you tell me; Is a boy named Yamato Ishida perhaps your relative?"

"Yes, he is, but why do you need to know that?"

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but he's in surgery as we speak. He's been hospitalized in Central Hospital about half an hour ago, after someone found him lying in a back ally, almost bleeding to death. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Takeru's face turned as white as blanket. He looked like he was about to drop the phone. Taichi looked at the younger blonde, confused by the sudden change.

"Wow man, Takeru! Who died?" Taichi jokingly said. Deadly silence again… Takeru remained as white as a blanket, as if he had seen a ghost. Taichi looked at him, now very confused. Then, suddenly, realization hit him hard with a baseball bat in his face. Suddenly, Taichi also turned as white as a blanket…Suddenly, Taichi knew…

Now…

The trio stepped out of the car, finally arriving at their dreadful destination. A huge white building stood in front of them, ambulances racing in and out, sirens filling the air with harsh sounds, people in wheelchairs or with any other injury slowly exiting or entering the building. Mr. Ishida sighed. He didn't say anything when he was the first to move, walking towards the building. The two boys quickly followed. As they entered the building Taichi squinted his eyes at the harsh lighting inside. He remained tense but succeeded in relaxing his eyes a bit. Mr. Ishida quickly walked to the front desk. He talked to a woman, she seemed to type something in a computer, waited for some results and then finally spoke again to Mr. Ishida. However, it seemed like he didn't hear what he wanted to hear as he sighed deeply while turning around.

"Well boys, it seems like they aren't telling us anything yet. She said we could wait here and that some doctor will eventually come to us." He sighed once again as he seated himself in one of the very uncomfortable, hard waiting chairs. His youngest son sat beside him but the brunette sat a few seats away. The three were just gazing at the space in front of them, not speaking a word. All three were deeply lost in their thoughts. Seconds, minutes and even hours seemed to pass by as they saw many people exiting the building while even more people entered. Time passed by without a single movement or spoken word. Eventually, Mr Ishida seemed like he was about to burst so he quickly stood up and went to get some coffee. The blonde, Takeru, also seemed like he'd had enough of just sitting still. He stood up and began pacing around the large entrance area. Taichi was about to stand up as well when a fiery red haired boy sat next to him. From the corners of his eyes Taichi tried to look at the boy. He seemed about the same age as himself, maybe a year or two older. He was slightly taller then Taichi and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Taichi was about to give the boy some peace and almost stood up when the boy suddenly turned around and began talking to him in a slow, sad voice:

"I can't believe this. How could this have happened? I shouldn't have let her go to that party. I could've prevented this mess… If only I had…" Tears were forming in the boy's eyes. It was only then that the boy suddenly seemed to notice he was thinking out loud and only then he seemed to notice Taichi.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see…. It's just….I should've…." One single tear rolled down the boy's cheek, his fists clenching. Taichi felt sympathy for the boy, it seemed like had gone through a rough time. He didn't really know what to do so he just began talking.

"Umm…. I suppose something bad happened… I know how it feels. It sucks. The most frustrating thing is that I don't even know what happened…" Taichi also felt tears burning in eyes so he tried to change the subject to the boy. "What… happened? If I may ask, of course."

The boy didn't respond. He was gazing at the floor and it seemed like he hadn't heard Taichi's question. It was silent for a few seconds and Taichi was about to stand up again when the boy began talking again.

"My…My girlfriend… She went to this party last night. It was supposed to be some wild party with friends. She was really excited to go… And she constantly tried to tell me all about it and convince me to come with her. But… I didn't. I didn't want to go. I don't like parties… If only I had listened to what she told me… All those dangerous things they were going to do… If I had just taken the frikkin' effort to listen to her… Then I would've definitely stopped her. But again… I didn't. I let her go… And when she didn't come home this morning… She was supposed to come back around 5 am." The boy coughed and more tears formed in his eyes. Reliving the experience was certainly no pleasure. "At 1 pm. I finally received a call from this hospital. Some people had put something in her drinks… And then… They….R-r-ra….." The boy couldn't say it. Tears were now freely flowing down his cheeks. Taichi looked at the boy. He wanted to say something comforting but he couldn't think of anything. At that moment, Mr. Ishida returned. He didn't seem to notice the crying boy at all as he was in some sort of trance and he handed a soda to Taichi. Then he took his place again, a few seats away, resuming his gazing. Taichi looked at the soda. His eyes acknowledged the happy colours and letters on the bottle but he couldn't make out any words. He opened the can and handed it to the red haired boy. He gladly accepted it and took a few sips. This seemed to calm him down. It was silent for a while again. He then spoke again:

"And… What about you? I suppose you've got something bad too. I mean, who'd want to be here for no reason." A very weak smile seemed to form on the redhead's face.

"My…My bo--…. My friend, he probably had some accident. But we don't know what happened. All we know is that he is in surgery now." Taichi couldn't contain himself anymore. Tears rolled down his cheeks also. The redhead was a bit taken back by this, probably not noticing that he had just done the same thing. It remained silent for a while and all the boy could do was look at crying brunette in front of him. He wanted to say something but then a young, blonde boy took the seat next to Taichi and wrapped his arm around him. The two sat like that for a while. Taichi didn't notice that even the ever so happy Takeru was crying. The redhead felt like he would be interrupting anything if he said something now so he stood up and slowly walked away. The two boys seemed to remain like that for an eternity…

The blonde and brunette were almost falling asleep, exhausted from all the emotions. But then they heard someone approaching them and Mr. Ishida jumped up. This seemed to wake up both boys and they too joined Mr. Ishida. A man in a white coat approached the three, a serious look on his face. He began to talk in a very serious voice, though he tried to sound as bright as possible.

"Good eveni—I suppose, good night… Though 'good' wouldn't be very fitting… Anyway, I am Nate Michealson. I'm the one who called you. I can tell you that your son is now out of surgery. We managed to stop all the bleeding and he is now stabile. He's no longer in danger." Relief washed over the three boys and Taichi let himself fall back in his chair.

"However, the surgery wasn't easy. It seems like he was beaten up pretty bad and that he fell on the ground with his head, resulting in a concussion. No bones were broken but he is bruised up badly. Right now he is sleeping. I can only allow the father to see him for 2 minutes. Any other will have to wait at least till tomorrow." Taichi felt a sting in his heart.

_/I really want to see him… But, what if I get scared? He must look pretty bad right now. But, I can't abandon him now! But… Maybe I'd be better for both of us if I wait a little while… Oh God, this sucks…\_

"Alright boys, I'll go see him. I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be alright on your own?" The boys could only nod, too exhausted from all their emotions. And with that, Mr Ishida followed Mr. Michealson and soon disappeared out of sight.

About five minutes later the two men came back, Mr. Ishida with an almost horrified expression on his face. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Well then, I'm very sorry but that is all I can do for you at the moment. You'd best go home and try to get some sleep. I'll definitely call you if something might happen. If you're lucky and all goes well then Yamato will be able to receive a little more visits tomorrow. Perhaps the two boys will then be able to see him for a little while. But for now the only thing I can advise is to try and get some sleep. It won't help Yamato in any way if you break yourselves down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to. If everything goes well then I'll see you again tomorrow." And with that Mr. Mischealson walked away, leaving behind three still shocked people. It remained silent for a while. Then, Mr. Ishida slowly spoke:

"Taichi, you'd do best to call your parents… They're probably worried sick. Tell them that you'll be staying with us. That way you'll be able to come back here with us tomorrow. But before that, let's try to sleep. Now, go call you parents. I'll try to get a cab. There's no way I'm able to drive right now…" And with that Mr. Ishida walked away, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Taichi did the same thing and with great effort he managed to dial his home number. Placing the phone near his ear, he waited for someone to pick up. Then, after 5 seconds someone finally answered.

"Yagami-" Yawn. "-Hikari speaking." Taichi wanted to say something but he felt numb… He couldn't figure out what to say.

"Hi-Hikari. It's me. Could you please… Tell mom and dad that I'll be staying at a friends' place? I'm not in the mood to explain right now. Could you please tell them?"

"Whatever…" Yawn again. "Just don't call me again in the middle of the night." And with that the conversation was over, a monotone buzz signalling that the other line had disconnected. Taichi kept the phone at his ear for a little while longer. He almost didn't seem to notice that the conversation was over. He kept staring at the space in front of him. He felt his eyes burn, both with tiredness and sadness. He was about to burst out in tears when Mr. Ishida appeared again.

"Okay, the cab will be here in 10 minutes. Let's go outside. I don't think any of us would mind some fresh air." And with that, he turned around, followed by the young blonde and brunette. They entered the surprisingly cold night air and were finally able to cool their heads…

The remaining night went by slowly. As soon as the three arrived at the Ishida residence they went to bed quickly, Taichi collapsing on the couch. Mr. Ishida almost smiled at the sight of the immediately sleeping boy. He found an extra blanket and gently laid it over the sleeping brunette. He sighed and stretched. He went to check on Takeru, whom had disappeared into his room as soon as they got home. He quietly opened the door and peeked in, only to find the young blonde lying on top of his bed, also fast asleep. Mr. Ishida couldn't help but smile at the innocent face the blonde had while he was sleeping.

"Oh well, he'll survive one night without brushing his teeth." Mr. Ishida said in a soft voice, gently closing the door and headed for his own bedroom, following the two boys' example and collapsed on his bed.

Taichi stood again in the big, white waiting hall of Central Hospital. A lot of people seemed to be walking in and out, not noticing the brunette's presence. He looked around, all those people seemed so busy, so stressed and…so sad. He saw a crying redhead sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. He wanted to walk up to the boy and comfort him, but his path was suddenly blocked by the one and only Mr. Nate Michealson. The older man had a tired and sad look on his face. Taichi wanted to say something to him but somehow he couldn't make a sound. Then, the elder man began speaking in his very serious tone:

"Taichi… I'm sorry. We did everything we could. We tried our best, and at one point he seemed fine. He went through most of the night staying stabile. But this morning… The bleeding started again… We noticed it in time but to stop it… it was still to late. We did everything we could… But…I'm sorry, Taichi… Yamato didn't make it." The elder man closed his eyes, obviously saddened by his own message.

_/No…He can't be… He can't be gone… No…No! No! I won't let him go!"_

"No!" Taichi screamed, grasping the sides of his head. "No! No no no no no!" He started crying. "I won't….I won't let him…. I won't let him go!"

Suddenly Taichi awoke, startled. Tears were running down his face and he was sweating all over. He was breathing heavily, wildly looking around himself, trying to recognize where he was. He suddenly remembered and he jumped off the couch. He practically ran towards Yamato's room, hastily opened the door and ran to the bed. He collapsed on it, burying his face in the soft pillow. He couldn't stop crying. He smelled Yamato's scent and it only made him cry even more. However, he kept his face buried in the pillow and thus he kept on crying. Eventually, he calmed down and fell back to sleep. He felt himself being taken by his tiredness, falling in a short, dreamless and restless sleep…

It was early in the morning. The sun had only dared to show its warm, shiny rays of light moments ago. Mr. Ishida was the first one to wake from his restless slumber. He took a shower, didn't bother to shave, and changed not into his regular, neat work clothes but instead he put on some casual clothes. All dressed up he decided to wake his little blonde angel from his sleep. He gently knocked on Takeru's door but no reply came. He opened the door and saw that the young blonde was still asleep. He had crawled beneath his covers while sleeping and he was still wearing his normal clothes. Mr. Ishida sat on the side of the bed and gently brushed the blonde strands of hair out of his beautiful young face.

"Takeru… Wake up, Takeru. C'mon sleepyhead. Wake up." Mr. Ishida whispered in a soft voice. The blonde stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"D-Dad?" Takeru said in a baby-like, hardly hearable voice.

"Hmmmm, dad, I don't feel well." Takeru whined. The boy did look a bit flustered. Mr. Ishida laid his hand on the boy's forehead. He did feel warm…

"You've got a fever. Probably from all the emotions. I'll get you an aspirin after breakfast." At this the boy moaned and turned around again. Mr. Ishida smiled at the young boy's sleepy, innocent face. He gently stroked the boys cheek.

"C'mon Takeru, go wash your face. I'll wake up Taichi and make some breakfast. Takeru moaned and whined loudly but eventually nodded, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes but it was in vain. He crawled from under the covers and winced as his feet met the cold floor. He lifted himself and he then realized something.

"Dad, you're making breakfast? Don't you think one reason to go to the hospital is enough?" The boy tried to maintain a smile, but he couldn't. Everything that had happened the night before, it was still fresh in his mind. Mr. Ishida noticed it and tried to cheer up the boy. However, he couldn't find any words. Instead he ruffled his hand through the blonde's soft, blonde hair.

"Smarty." Mr. Ishida managed to keep a slight smile on his face. He then turned around, giving the blonde some privacy to fresh himself up and change clothes. He gently closed the door behind him and walked towards the couch. However, it was only then that he noticed that the brunette was no longer lying on it. With a puzzled look on his face he tried to think of other places the boy could be. Only one place came to the man's mind. But why would the brunette be there? Mr. Ishida walked towards his eldest son's room and hesitantly opened the door. He peeked inside and when he saw that the brunette was vast asleep he opened the door further. He took a few steps and stopped, taking in the image before him. Taichi lied on his side, facing towards Mr. Ishida. In his arms he held Yamato's pillow. He clutched it tightly to his chest. He had a strange look on his face; at one point he seemed almost satisfied, on another he seemed afraid to let go of the pillow and its comforting warmth. Mr. Ishida thought about what he should do but finally decided to wake the boy up. He again seated himself on the side of the bed but this time he softly placed his hand on Taichi's shoulder, gently shaking.

"Taichi, wake up. Taaiicchhii… Wake up." It didn't seem to wake the sleeping brunette.

"Taichi, c'mon Taichi, we're going to the hospital..." That did it, the boy's eyes shot open. In a second he was sitting straight up, the pillow still tightly clutched to his chest. Mr. Ishida would've laughed if it hadn't been such a depressing situation they were in. He lifted himself from the bed.

"Taichi, Takeru's in the bathroom now, you can use it after him if you want. Also, you can take some of Yamato's clothes if you want. You two seem to have almost the same size. I'm sure he won't mind…" Mr. Ishida closed his eyes for two seconds, sighed and then walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen to make some feared breakfast. But why was Taichi in Yamato's room? This question kept circling in the man's mind.

30 minutes later the three men were seated around the living room table. The two boys' hair were still damp from the showers they had taken. From what could be seen Taichi still wore his own pants but he'd taken a plain, light brown shirt and darker brown sweater from Yamato's closet. Also, a fresh pair of socks were taken. Now, the three men ate their breakfast in silence, no words spoken. Partially because of the bad taste of the food, the other reason was obvious. Even Mr. Ishida himself had trouble finishing his plate, and half way he gave up. He stood up and took the three plates, still filled with food.

"We'll get something in the hospital restaurant, or a snack bar nearby. The cab will be here in a few minutes. Go put on you shoes and jackets. Oh and Takeru, go brush your teeth."

A small whine was heard.

"Oh come on, you already skipped last night, go on! ….Oh wait, first take your aspirin, you'll feel a lot better." Mr. Ishida said, realizing it was important not to let his authority falter now. The blonde accepted the aspirin and then made his way to the bathroom again while Taichi put on his shoes and jacket. Mr. Ishida stood next to him. Both faces looked scarred with tiredness and overwhelming sensations.

"He'll be alright. He has to be." Mr. Ishida said, more to himself than to Taichi. Takeru finally joined the two after a minute and together they exited their home, the cab already waiting.

For the second time in less than 24 hours, the three faced the huge, white, terrifying building known as Central Hospital. The building that held Yamato Ishida, a boy most precious to the three, inside. They slowly walked towards it and unconsciously tensed up upon entering the all too familiar, huge waiting room. Mr. Ishida walked up to towards the front desk again, talking to a male behind it. The male nodded his head and looked up something in his computer, told Mr. Ishida something and was interrupted by the phone ringing. Mr. Ishida sighed and walked back to the two waiting boys.

"The doctor's are busy with him right now, but he said that a doctor will come to us in 15 minutes. So I guess it's waiting again." He fished his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out some bills, handing them to Takeru.

"Get me some coffee, will you? And get the two of you something edible if want." And with that he once again seated himself in one of those uncomfortable, hard waiting chairs. Takeru grabbed Taichi by his arm and pulled him close, seemingly seeking protection and warmth. Together they walked to the restaurant and ordered some edible things. 10 minutes later they finally returned to Mr. Ishida with his warm coffee, a big energy bar filled with sugars for Takeru and a simple sandwich for the brunette. However, when they returned they didn't find Mr. Ishida sitting in his waiting chair. In fact, he was standing. And not only that, but he was talking to another man, a doctor. When they came closer they recognized the doctor as Mr. Michealson. The two boys quickened their pace as they approached the two older men.

"….sleeping right now. He was stabile throughout the night. He woke up with a severe headache, which isn't strange since he took quite the blow on his head. Actually, from what we can see now, it looks as if he fell with head-first on the pavement. Anyway, he's asleep right now, so only the father may see him for a short while. If he wakes up and all goes well then the boys might be able to visit him in a few hours. But for now, please follow me, Mr. Ishida." Mr. Michealson turned on his heels and walked away. Not once did he mention that Yamato's head wound wasn't from accidently falling on the pavement. Rather, force was used. And certainly not his own…

"Okay boys, please stay here. I'll be back soon." And with that Mr. Ishida walked after Mr. Michealson. However, after a few steps he quickly turned around, ran up to Takeru, took the coffee and gulped down half of it at once. He sighed as placed the remaining coffee on his chair and then hurried to catch up to Mr. Michealson again.

"I guess it's waiting again." Takeru bitterly said. He sat down on a chair, opened his big energy bar and took a big bite of it. Taichi followed his example and took the seat next to Takeru. He peeled of the plastic covering his sandwich. He was about to take a bite out of it but suddenly a certain figure stood in front of him. He looked up to identify the person and the first thing he noticed and recognized was the fiery red hair. It was that boy from last night again. The one with his girlfriend.

"Hiya" The redhead said, obviously in a much better mood than last night.

"Hi." Was all Taichi could manage to say.

"Umm….. sorry 'bout last night. I didn't mean to suddenly start crying. But I'm doing a lot better right now! Mimi's doing so much better now!" He noticed that Taichi's previously expressionless face was now slightly puzzled.

"Oh, Mimi's my girlfriend I told you about last night." Taichi couldn't help but smile a little bit at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Oh by the way, my name's Izumi Koushiro. Ah, I mean Koushiro Izumi. Sorry, I lived in Japan for a few years. I still have to get accustomed to this way of speaking. The reason I left Japan was because a certain American beauty caught my eyes. That would be Mimi…" Koushiro's thoughts seemed to wander of to the girl. He looked as if he could spend his entire day just thinking about her. But he snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he didn't know the brunette's name yet.

"Ah sorry, I'm rambling again. So what's your name?" Taichi sighed, though he was a bit delighted by the fact that he found someone who also had some Japanese background. He actually smiled for the first time in 24 hours.

"I'm Yagami Taichi." The brunette's dull eyes seemed to brighten a bit, hoping the redhead would notice his name. And he did.

"Ah, Japanese as well? That's amazing! Nice to meet you!" Koushiro seemed in a entirely different mood than last night, though it still looked as if he hadn't slept much.

"So, I guess something good happened? You're looking a lot better than last night."

Koushiro's face seemed to lighten up at brunette's notice.

"Well, actually… They said that Mimi might be discharged tomorrow. That alone is wonderful but they also caught the bastards that did this to her! I don't know anything of their punishment, but they deserve hell!" Koushiro's eyes shot fire, his eyes burning. It was a funny sight to see the redhead so happy and worked up. Taichi couldn't help but laugh at the boy. However, he soon felt the pressure of his own worries pressing onto him again and the smile quickly faded. Koushiro seemed to notice this after a few seconds of his 'burning'.

"So ummm…. How's your friend?" Koushiro hesitantly asked. Taichi's eyes suddenly felt very heavy. Even Takeru, who remained quiet and just stared in front of him for the entire conversation, seemed to tense up.

"Not good huh?" Koushiro guessed.

"He's sleeping now. If we're lucky we can see him in a few hours, when he's awake. But besides that, we don't know anything." Taichi's voice left him as he thought of the bad situation. Koushiro seemed to notice this and sat next to Taichi. He folded his hands in his lap and tried to say something.

"Koushiro Izumi?" A voice called out. It was the male behind the desk. Koushiro jumped up and sprinted towards the desk.

"Coming!" He arrived at the desk and apparently some good news was given to him as his smile fully returned on his face and he practically bounced his way to the elevators.

_/Hm, at least one of us has good news. I'm really happy for him, honestly. I just wish that we get some good news as well. By the way, shouldn't Mr. Ishida return by now?\_

The second he thought about it, Mr. Ishida showed up. Takeru finally seemed to snap out of his gazing and jumped from his chair.

"He's doing pretty well now. I got to see him for a little while. He even woke up for a few seconds. I think he recognized me and he even smiled a bit, though it was hard to see through the… bandages." Mr. Ishida's face darkened a bit at the image in his head.

"Anyway, if things continue like this then you'll be able to see him in a few hours."

_/Thank God!\_

_[Finally!_

And with that in mind, the morning and the hours that followed slowly went by.

It was now 3 pm. The hours had gone by ever so slowly, frustrating the two young boys to no end. Both were anxiously waiting in their hard chairs. The sun was now finally shining in all its glory, casting its beautiful rays of light through the glass ceiling of the huge waiting room. Many people had walked in and out of the waiting room, all with either very sad or delighted expressions on their faces.

After all these hours there was no more sign of Koushiro. Or of Mr. Michealson. Both Takeru and Taichi sat in their chairs, nervous as hell, waiting until the old man would finally come up to them or when the male behind the desk would call out their names. Taichi's hands were clenched into fists, resting in his lap. He looked at his watch every other minute.

_/Come on! Let me seem him already!\_

And again, at the mere thought, it happened:

"Ishida family." The young man behind the desk called. The two boys jumped up, both at the same time and almost sprinted towards the front desk. A startled Mr. Ishida was left behind. He chuckled and followed the two excited boys.

"Yamato Ishida will wake up soon, as the medication will wear off. Please go up to his room but don't enter yet. The doctor will still be busy with him so please wait until he gives you permission to enter. Well then, do you know which room it is?" Mr. Ishida nodded, having been there two times already. The young man nodded back.

"Well then, you may go. Please don't run on the hallway or disturb the peace of other patients." That was their cue. Taichi and Takeru ran of towards the elevators.

"H-Hey! I said not to run!" The young man yelled at them.

"Sorry, I'll try to calm them." Mr. Ishida said with an apologizing look on his face, however, that was only to mask his own excitement. He then followed the two boys before they got lost in the big halls of the hospital.

They now stood before that dreaded room. Room # 7A28. Yamato's room. Taichi sighed. This is where Yamato is. Where he would see Yamato… Taichi let out another shaking sigh.

"Well then, I'll go in first." Mr. Ishida said. He firmly knocked on the door twice before entering. Taichi caught a glimpse of what was inside. However , he couldn't see much as there was a curtain surrounding a bed, probably Yamato's. Then, the door closed again. He could hear some muffled voices from inside but he couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few minutes Mr. Ishida came back.

"Okay boys, you may see him, but one at a time. Also, he's asleep right now so don't make a lot of noise when you're inside." Taichi placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"You go first." Taichi said. It hurt him a bit as he really wanted to see Yamato badly. But he knew that brothers should go first. And so Takeru entered the room. However, it was only a minute later that Takeru came back again. His face was white, as if he'd seen a ghost. He was also slightly trembling. This scared Taichi.

_/Is it really that bad? Oh boy, can I handle this? …Well, I have to! I have to go and see Yamato. This is a time where I need to be strong and be there for him!\_

And with that thought, Taichi took in a deep breath, steadied himself and opened the door…

To be continued

AN/

Holy crap! Long chapter! 'Bout 5500 words! That's definitely a record for me! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I put in quite the amount of effort! I did my best to draw out the scenes a bit. I hope I did good. Please tell if I did/didn't!

Also, I noticed that there are about 27 people who have their alerts on this story. But only five or so are reviewing. Please drop a review, if you'd all review then you'd make this author incredibly happy! Also, next chapter will be pretty interesting… evil smirk Don't worry, I'll try to make the mood a little bit lighter next chappie!

Bye!

Review!


	8. Rising

**taichis-girl208**Wow, you're always so fast to review. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. Thanks, I wasn't sure if I put in the Koumi in the right way… I'm so relieved that you liked the characters. It was nice to write with Mr. Ishida as well, it added a whole new experience to writing the last chapter. And sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't help myself. I found out that my last chapter was sooooo long and then I suddenly decided that this would be a nice cliffie. Also, about their clothes…. I couldn't help myself. I'd say both have the same size. Maybe Taichi's a bit taller…. Maybe Yamato's a bit taller…. you decide. Anyway, thanks for being so fast to review! And I liked your virtual cookie! I like to bake so I made one for you too! blushes while handing you the cookie…… Also, yay, I got a nickname happily bounces through room

**Dragon77**I'm very glad you liked it! I put in a lot effort!

**Pyntee**Yay, new reviewer! Happily bounces through room…. again Anyway, don't worry, those people will get what they deserve….Whoops, getting a bit ahead of myself Evil smirk

**KoumiLoccness**Well, glad you liked it. I don't know about those other pairings yet. In fact, I already have an ending in mind, and the odds are very low that any other pairing will show up. Oh people, don't worry, this story won't end with Yamato dying…. Don't worry, it'll actually be quite the……… Evil smirk Sorry but I can't tell you anything right now. In this chapter it will all unfold…. Most of it….. I think….

**Sakura Uchiha**Lol, I wasn't even aiming for that. But I'm glad that it turned out in a way that you liked. Well, thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to lift the mood a bit…. It's not working, is it? Pouts

**Echelon: **Hm, I normally don't reply to anonymous reviews, but I'll make an exception this time. Thanks for praising this story so much. I didn't think it would go this well, but here I am, writing chapter 8! And it's all thanks to you guys! Thank you so much!

**Sovereign of Silence3**Thanks, I put in quite the amount of effort to lengthen the scenes. And I'm glad you think I succeeded. And I really liked writing with Takeru and his father. They added some refreshment to writing. Anyway, I hope you like this story!

"_..."_ Talking

'…_.'_ Thinking (Yamato)

_/….\ _Thinking (Taichi)

_[…. _Thinking (Takeru)

Sights

"Silence itself cannot be uncomfortable. The thoughts crossing the people's minds and not knowing what the other thinks, can."

* * *

Chapter 8

Rising

They now stood before that dreaded room. Room # 7A28. Yamato's room. Taichi sighed. This is where Yamato is. Where he would see Yamato… Taichi let out another shaking sigh.

"Well then, I'll go in first." Mr. Ishida said. He firmly knocked on the door twice before entering. Taichi caught a glimpse of what was inside. However , he couldn't see much as there was a curtain surrounding a bed, probably Yamato's. Then, the door closed again. He could hear some muffled voices from inside but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Taichi felt himself becoming a little sweaty.

_/Am I really that nervous?\_

After a few minutes Mr. Ishida came back.

"Okay boys, you may see him, but one at a time. Also, he's asleep right now so don't make a lot of noise when you're inside." Taichi placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"You go first." Taichi said. It hurt him a bit as he really wanted to see Yamato badly. But he knew that brothers should go first. And so Takeru entered the room. And thus more waiting followed. However, it was only a minute later that Takeru came back again. His face was white, as if he'd seen a ghost. He was also slightly trembling. As if Taichi wasn't scared enough yet.

_/Is it really that bad? Oh boy, can I handle this? …Well, I have to! I have to go and see Yamato. This is a time where I need to be strong and be there for him!\_

And with that thought, Taichi took in a deep breath, steadied himself and opened the door…

Taichi opened the door, stepped into the room, closed the door behind him and looked around. The curtain was still surrounding Yamato's bed. Taichi hesitated.

_/This is it. I have to walk__ past those curtains and face him. I must try to help him in any way I can.\_

Taichi took a deep breath again. The bed surrounded with curtains was on the right side of the room, the furthest one in the back, 3 other beds available in the room, however, unoccupied. Then, someone from behind the curtains must've noticed he entered the room. From behind them no other than Mr. Michealson appeared.

"Ah, Taichi was it?" What nobody knew was at the mention of Taichi's name a faint smile formed on a certain blonde's face, hidden behind the curtains.

"Well then, I suppose you want to see Yamato." Mr. Michealson walked closer towards Taichi and leaned in, lowering his voice.

"You must know that he's pretty bruised up. I'm sorry to say but it isn't really a pretty sight. Are you sure you wish to continue?" Taichi could only nod, swallowing thickly. Mr. Michealson let out a short breath and then grabbed the sides of the curtains. He opened them up slightly, revealing a stoic white bed. On it laid a familiar, yet so unfamiliar blonde. Taichi's breath was caught in his throat as he witnessed his beaten up love. The blonde was covered in bandages. His always beautiful face was now hidden behind a lot of white. His eyes, nose, ears and mouth were still visible, as were parts of his pretty hair, but the bandages still masked away most of it. Yamato's left eye was black, with some cuts. It looked as if something shattered his glasses and the broken pieces cut in his face. But besides the bandages and the black eye the blonde's face looked not too bad. However, his entire body seemed to be wrapped in bandages. His hands were free, though his arms were also tightly wrapped in those dreadful bandages. A nasty looking IV-needle was injected in Yamato's right hand. Taichi looked at his chest but they were also wrapped in those damn bandages. The rest of the blonde's body was hidden beneath his white blanket. However, judging from all the needles, wires and monitors and all the other expensive looking equipment it was safe to assume that beneath those bandages lied heavy wounds. Taichi trembled. He wanted to get closer to the blonde but he was afraid. Afraid to hurt the boy only by coming close. Afraid of touching the blonde. Afraid of…. The blonde himself. He couldn't even begin to describe what went through his head at that moment. However, he felt like he fell into some trance and slowly he walked towards the blonde. His eyes were fixed on the blonde's face. Taichi felt a lone tear flowing over his cheek as he approached the bed. He finally stood next to it, and had to take a moment and a deep breath to steady himself. He then, slowly, hesitantly and ever so softly and gently he laid his hand on the left hand of the blonde. Taichi winced as he touched the blonde's hand. It felt slightly cold, but at the same time warmer than normal. The blonde's hand was soft, but Taichi didn't dare to touch him fully, afraid of unintentionally hurting the boy. Taichi gazed at the blonde for a while, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes. He was about to break down again so he wanted to break the contact and leave the room but he was interrupted.

"T…ai…c…ch…i…" A soft voice murmured. Taichi opened his eyes, wide open as he stared at the blonde's slowly moving lips. It looked as if the blonde wanted to say more but he couldn't find the strength. This simple act did it, tears were now freely flowing down the brunette's cheeks. Taichi took a few steps to the right and bowed over, his face now above Yamato's. Two teardrops fell onto the blonde's face. Taichi moved his face in closer and very softly he whispered:

"Don't worry, Yamato. I'm here. It's going to be….okay." Taichi lifted himself again, trying to stop his flow of tears. But it was in vain. Taichi closed his eyes, letting his tears flow as his hand remained softly upon Yamato's. He wanted to lean in again and say more to the blonde but a soft cough from behind reminded him that he wasn't alone. He suddenly turned around, breaking the contact with Yamato. This resulted in a small moan from the blonde. Taichi noticed it and quickly turned around again, leaning in.

"Don't worry, Yamato. I'll stay close to you." And with that, he turned around again. He didn't even say anything to Mr. Michealson. He was afraid that anything he'd try to say right now would turn into a sob. And with that, he opened the door and walked out. Closing the door he was faced with Takeru, still as white as a blanket. Mr. Ishida had an inviting arm wrapped around his son, holding him close. Taichi suddenly longed for that as well. Mr. Ishida seemed to notice this and reached out his other arm to the brunette. The brunette gladly accepted and allowed himself to be comforted by the strong arm of Mr. Ishida wrapped around of him. He still couldn't stop his crying and he finally decided that it would be alright to just let it flow. Taichi closed his eyes and leaned into Mr. Ishida's inviting warmth. Mr. Ishida in turn had to also close his eyes, to prevent tears from falling down. Right now, even though he wanted nothing more than breaking down, he had to stay strong for the two boys he held in his arms.

And like that the three remained for a long time. They didn't move or speak, only letting their emotions flow and seek comfort in one another…

A pretty long while later three men stood again in the now despised, huge, white waiting room. Once again they took their seats in the uncomfortable, hard chairs. It had been a while before they managed to break away from Yamato's room. 2 hours had passed and now they were waiting, again. The sun was still shining brightly through the glass ceiling, however, preparing to lower itself on the horizon and hide itself beneath it until morning would come again. By now it was past 5 pm and due to the lack of food, three stomachs were now grumbling loudly. Takeru was the first one to answer his stomachs desperate calls.

"Dad, can I pleeeaaassee have some money to get something to eat in the restaurant." Takeru whined, sinking deeper in his ever so hard chair, clutching his stomach. The boy was still a little bit white and shocked but all that soon made place for hunger.

"Ah, you're hungry too. Well, I certainly wouldn't mind something! What about you, Taichi?" Mr. Ishida turned around, facing the brunette. The brunette seemed to ignore both his stomach and Mr. Ishida's question as he continued gazing at the space in front of him. He was obviously still in shock from what he had witnessed a mere 2 hours ago. Mr. Ishida sighed as he looked at him. He hated to see such young boys, children actually, already having to bear these kinds of burdens.

"Taichi, I take it that you like burgers?" No answer. "Well, I'll just bet on it then. There's a snack bar near by. I'll go get us something. Besides, I can use the walk and fresh air. Takeru, care to join me?"

"Nah, I'll stay here with Taichi." Mr. Ishida nodded, understanding his youngest son's motives. He was proud of his son, so responsible for his young age. With an almost satisfied, yet suppressed smile he exited the large waiting room and entered the quickly cooling down outdoors. Takeru sat next to Taichi. He was about to wrap his arm around the brunette but a noise interrupted them. It was… A mobile phone? Taichi didn't seem to register the sound as his own and ignored it. However, as a few seconds went by Takeru shook his shoulder slightly, lifting him from his trance. Taichi blinked a few times, trying to recognize his surroundings. After a few seconds he finally registered the noise coming from his pocket. He lazily fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the tiny screen. It read 'Home'. Taichi took a deep breath and then finally answered the call.

"Hello?" He said, sounding a bit uninterested. Also, his voice seemed to creak slightly from all the strain caused by his previous crying.

…

"No…. I'm still at my friend's place."

…

"Oh that…. Umm…. I'm fine, really. We're… watching this film, and it's really sad. That's causing my voice to creak a bit."

…

"No, I won't. I'll eat here." And before the person at the other end of the line could say anything else Taichi muttered a quick goodbye and hung up. He sighed deeply and turned his phone off, wanting to prevent this from happening again.

"Your mom?" Takeru asked, only half interested, just trying to make some conversation.

"Yeah." Was the only short reply. An uncomfortable silence took over. The person, Taichi's mom, who was so suddenly disconnected looked at their wireless home phone with a confused look. When had Taichi become emotional?

Mr. Ishida returned with two bags in his hands. As he entered the waiting room, foul looks from other people met his, the smell of burgers gradually filling the huge room. Mr. Ishida smiled as both boys, even Taichi, jumped up at his arrival. He signalled them to follow him outside.

Once outside, they found a nice bench, big enough for the three of them to fit on. It was positioned so that the gradually weakening rays of the sun shone it's last light on the three. They ate their junk food in silence, their stomachs gladly accepting the incoming, unhealthy material. Even long after they had finished their food, they sat in silence, enjoying the last warm glances the sun would give them for that day. The sun soon disappeared behind the large building, and eventually it disappeared completely, letting the weakly shining stars and moon gradually grow stronger. The three sat there, only occasionally speaking a few words.

At some point it become too cold to enjoy and they decided to move back inside. The harsh lights in the waiting room were once again turned on, giving the entering people a 'warm' welcome. The two boys took, for one to many times in these 24 hours, their uncomfortable, hard waiting chairs. Mr. Ishida walked up to the desk, now being occupied by a woman, seemingly in her mid-thirties. He seemed to ask her something and she looked it up in her computer. She shook her head but this time Mr. Ishida didn't seem as if he'd received bad news. In fact, he seemed almost relieved.

"They say there hasn't been a change in Yamato's condition. I suppose that's for the better." Mr. Ishida sighed as he took his seat. They remained silent again, however, only 10 minutes had passed until Taichi jumped up, deciding he'd had enough of all this waiting.

"I'm going to take a look around." Without waiting for an answer Taichi began walking, no real destination in mind. He wandered the many halls of the huge building, occasionally glancing inside a room, only to quickly look away from the horrors that sometimes resided in them. He wandered for about 30 minutes, feeling as if he'd been in this specific hall a hundred times before. Deciding to take search higher up he took the elevator. He randomly pressed a button and allowed the elevator to take him to wherever it was going. He slipped out of the elevator the second it opened up and noticed he ended up on the highest floor of the hospital. He took a few steps forward, gripping the railing in front of the big windows. Taking a few deep breaths he watched the buildings beneath him. He watched the many cars pass the hospital, the people walking on the streets and the happy lights that filled the streets with warm colours. He calmed down from the sight of it. He looked at the movements of the peoples, the cars, the lights and basically everything else in sight. He suddenly wished that Yamato was with him to watch the pretty sight together. But that would be a wish that wouldn't come true… Not even after this all was over…ever… Taichi feared that more tears would come at this thought, but much to his surprise they didn't. Instead, he calmed down some more, trying to imagine what Yamato would say if he could see what he saw right now. His mind wandered not to the painful past 24 hours, but instead to all the times he spend with the blonde. The first time they met in the music shop, that time in the park when his glasses broke, the first time they kissed… Taichi's mouth curled up slightly as he thought back at that particular memory. And then there was that blissful time in the park; the time they spilled ice cream over his shirt. Taichi was now smiling full on. For the first time in those dreadful 24 hours he felt relaxed. He stood there, just enjoying the view for a while. However, he soon decided that he shouldn't keep the Ishida's waiting too long. He took a deep sigh and a last glance at the beautiful sight and then turned back to the elevator.

He returned to ground floor and met the worried faces of the two Ishida's. He smiled a bit more.

"Sorry to worry you guys. I had to clear my mind, that's all."

"And?" A worried Takeru asked. Mr. Ishida remained silent, understanding that the brunette needed some space and he was glad that he took it.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks." Taichi gave a reassuring smile towards the blonde. This seemed to calm the boy down.

"So, any changes?" Mr. Ishida shook his head.

"No, he's still sleeping. But the doctors say it's looking good. Sleep is what he needs most right now. They say that if he gets enough rest, you guys can visit him again tomorrow." Taichi felt relief wash over him. Things were finally looking better.

Taichi had once again spend the night at the Ishida's residence, not getting any more nightmares but still ending up sleeping in Yamato's bed again. After some refreshing and nearly choking on his breakfast they were finally ready to leave. Now they were standing in that big, white waiting room again. However, the tension was considerably less than the day before. The three waited in mutual peace as they longed for the doctor to come to them and tell them that they could visit the beloved blonde again. It took only about 30 minutes of waiting before the male behind the front desk called out their names again. And he again yelled at the two enthusiastic boys as they began running towards the elevator. They stood before room # 7A28. This time however both Ishida's, as if pre-discussed, allowed the brunette to go first. The brunette hesitantly, but gladly, accepted. He entered the room and looked around. The three remaining beds were still unoccupied and the curtain was no longer surrounding Yamato's bed. The equipment however, remained. And as did the bandages. Taichi slowly walked forward, the blonde looked as if he were asleep, though that was hard to make out since the blonde had his eyes closed as always. As his gaze remained on the blonde's eyes he noticed that the black eye was already slightly lessening, though it would still be easy to see it for the next few days. Taichi reached the bed and watched Yamato's slow but steady breathing. He smiled a little bit as he laid his hand again on Yamato's left one. The blonde still seemed fast asleep, though his expression betrayed him as a faint yet content smile crept up the blonde's face as soon as Taichi touched him. With a hoarse, soft voice he said:

"T--….Taichi…" Taichi's eyes lit up at that. With a soft and gentle voice he replied.

"Hey there." The faint smile on Yamato's face widened slightly at the sound of his Taichi's voice. Then, with a slight concerned undertone he asked:

"H-How…Do I look?" Taichi hesitated.

_/What the heck am I supposed to say right now? Say that he looks as if he was nearly beaten to death?\_

"You really wanna know?" The blonde let out a soft whimper, he would've simply nodded if it wasn't for the consistent headache in the back of his head.

"You look like a living dead." The blonde actually let out something that could've been recognized as a chuckle.

"I bet…that's right back…at ya." The blonde muttered with as much strength as he could manage. The brunette smiled inwardly at the blonde's answer. In a soft voice, ending with a sigh he answered:

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. This is not, in any way, your fault."

"But I—" Taichi cut of the blonde with a soft yet firm tone:

"Listen to me Yama. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You hear me? Don't let me catch you blaming yourself." The blonde looked as if he was about to say something back but he lacked the strength. Instead, he accepted the fact that Taichi was right. He allowed himself to relax and just enjoy Taichi's company. However, that didn't last very long.

"Yamato, Takeru and your dad are waiting outside. Want me to bring them in?" Yamato looked as he was torn between two things. He wanted nothing more and nothing less than Taichi's company. But, the blonde realized that his younger brother and father were probably worried sick. As a result, the blonde slightly pulled away from Taichi's comforting touch.

"Yeah." Was Yamato's short reply that ended in a tired sigh. Taichi, against his own wanting, let go completely of Yamato's hand and walked towards the door. Opening it, he allowed the next person to enter. That person was Takeru. Apparently Mr. Ishida didn't mind going last, knowing that his youngest son was hiding much worry behind his young and innocent face. Taichi stepped aside as he let Takeru pass and then made his own way to the hall. Taichi joined Mr. Ishida in leaning against the wall. The door to room # 7A28 closed in front of them.

"And?" Mr. Ishida asked, half knowing what the answer would be.

"Better than yesterday." It remained silent for a while after that. A clock could be heard ticking somewhere, a few doctors talking to each other in medical terms and a few children were playing with blocks at the very end of the hall. But besides that… It remained peacefully quiet. The silence was broken a few minutes later. Takeru exited the room and entered the hall, carrying a much better expression than the last time he came out of that room. Mr. Ishida walked towards the door and for a short amount of time he allowed his hand to rest upon Takeru's shoulder. The said young boy took his fathers place against the wall, next to Taichi.

"And?" This time the question came from Taichi.

"Much better." Came the reply, sounding relieved. Again silence remained in the hall. However, it was not an uncomfortable one. The two boys had just seen their beloved blonde, who was looking slightly better in a doctor's opinion, but showing a world of difference to the two boys. After a few minutes, the longest time yet, the door opened again and Mr. Ishida entered the hall.

"Well then, that was it for morning's visiting hours." The older man seemed just as relieved as the boys after seeing how the blonde looked.

"How about we take a walk outside until afternoon's visiting hours? I could use a bit of fresh air." The two boys complied, having no better idea. And so they took the elevator, returned to ground floor and exited Central Hospital. They welcomed the fresh air and took in deep breaths. They made sure their walk took its route a good distance from said building. All the while the sun shone brightly and warmly, as if congratulating the three.

It was already 4 pm when the three returned to the hospital. After taking their much needed walk they entered a small, nice looking restaurant and enjoyed their well-deserved lunch. Even after finishing their food they stayed in the restaurant, just sitting and relaxing. The tension in their bodies that had developed and steadily increased these past few days seemed to finally lessen. At some point they noticing the time and hurried back to the hospital. They were eager to visit Yamato again. They entered the waiting room, for the first time not noticing the harsh lighting and the uncomfortable mood that hung in the wide open space. Instead they headed for the elevator immediately. Impatiently they waited for the elevator to reach its destination and they quickly slipped out. They were about to enter the blonde's room but were halted by a familiar person. It was no other than Mr. Michealson.

"Ah, the Ishida's! How are you doing? I'm glad to inform you that Yamato is doing quite well. The bleeding hasn't had a chance to start again, the chance that it will has been significantly decreased. The dose of painkillers has also been slightly lowered. I'm quite sure that you are all eager to visit him but he's currently sleeping. I advise you to let him rest and not visit him at the moment. The more rest he gets, the better. If he is to sleep throughout the entire visiting hours, I will make some arrangements so you can visit him later this night. But for now, please hold your horses!" Mr. Michealson chuckled slightly and his ever so serious tone was now filled with sincere happiness.

"We'll be sure to do that, sir. As long as Yamato gets better." Mr. Ishida answered, slightly disappointed that he couldn't see his son right now. However, this didn't weigh up to the fact that all was going well with Yamato and that the boy was now sleeping peacefully.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. At 8 pm Yamato Ishida was still deep in his dreams, and didn't make any effort to wake up any time soon. Taichi, Takeru and Mr. Ishida could only be glad as their beloved blonde took the rest he so much needed. They shortly visited his room, but no words were exchanged. The only thing the three were granted was the sight of a sleeping beauty. And so the day went by, already in its evening hours. The three decided to go home, determined to get a good night rest. And for the first time in these few days it actually seemed like they could get their well deserved rest as their minds were relieved with the knowledge that the blonde was doing fine. And so the three went home. Their home coming was less depressing than the last time they'd entered the Ishida residence.

The next day, being Saturday, was like the day before. Their so called morning ritual was slightly different though. In the early morning hours Mr. Ishida received a call from his very angered boss. The father of two blondes had never taken the time and effort to call his work and tell them that he wasn't coming. Mr. Ishida's boss didn't really get the story until Mr. Ishida explained all that had happened these past days in accurate detail. And so the man was granted a pardon, the situation obviously acknowledged and accepted. He was even dismissed from the office for another whole week, at which point they'd discuss further. With a loud sigh Mr. Ishida hung up, his peaceful morning officially disturbed. He waited for the two boys to finish refreshing, changing clothes and recovering from the breakfast they'd just had. After a 10 minute wait the brunette was once again seated in the back seat of the Ishida's car as the two Ishida's themselves sat in the front, the one behind the wheel of course being Mr. Ishida. They arrived at the hospital a mere 15 minute drive later. They were again eager to see the blonde, however the three were met with an early disappointment. Yamato would receive some therapy today so he had to get plenty of rest. Thus it was advised that they only spend a few minutes with him now, and let him rest and sleep for the rest of the day. The three were obviously disappointed but they understood that it was actually a good thing that Yamato would receive therapy. It meant that the road to recovery had started. They decided not to waste any more precious time they could have with the blonde and so they quickly made their way to Yamato's room to use those few minutes to their full extend. However, Lady Luck didn't shine upon them that day as the blonde was still sleeping.

"Oh man, does the guy do anything else?" Takeru whined, standing outside of room # 7A28.

"Ah, come on Takeru, you know it's a good thing for him to be sleeping." Taichi said in a wise, yet slightly disappointed tone.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Yama was always a sleepy-head to begin with, so it's no surprise." Takeru said in his childish voice. Mr. Ishida could only chuckle at the show the two boys before them put on. Soon though, they became bored and decided to go back to the waiting room. The sun shone brightly through the glass ceiling, showing it was ready for its summer job. The three men sighed as the rest of that potentially beautiful day went by uneventful…

However, Taichi refused sitting in the hospital the whole time while doing nothing but waiting for something that probably wouldn't even happen. Yamato would probably be sleeping the whole day if it was up to him. And so he decided to once again wander the many halls from the hospital. He walked around, strolling actually since he wasn't walking exactly fast. He wasn't in any hurry after all. He once again threw casual glances at the rooms he passed by. And just like last time he shuddered at some of the sights he was met with. After a while he once again dared to glance inside a room and met a familiar sight. He saw a room with 4 beds, almost the same as Yamato's, except with less equipment. 2 beds were occupied. One by an old man reading a book and the other by a girl with hair that was so unmistakably pink that no one could pass by without noticing. However, this was not what caught his attention. It was the figure sitting beside the bed of the pink haired girl; it was that boy from before, Izumi Koushiro. The redhead seemed to tell the girl some story, as she was practically hanging on to his lips. Koushiro didn't seem to mind, instead it motivated him to keep talking. Taichi smiled at the sight of the cute pair.

_/They really make a nice couple. Do Yamato and I look like that when we're together?\_

Taichi was interrupted in his thoughts as Koushiro seemed to notice Taichi watching. His face seemed to lighten up even more and he was about to walk up to the brunette. The brunette wanted to walk away but he couldn't. Koushiro looked so happy and he didn't dare to do anything that could make the boy sad. He was pulled inside and was introduced to the pink haired girl. It was Mimi Tachikawa (said in English way of speaking.) The girl had a Japanese surname because he father was Japanese and they lived in Japan for 1 year. However, Mimi had been very young at the time so she couldn't speak any word Japanese. It was funny to hear the girl make an attempt at it though. This and much more was told to the brunette. Taichi caught himself having a good time and honestly, he didn't really care. He was finally laughing and he was sure that Yamato wouldn't want it any other way. And so he passed the afternoon, laughing all the time. However, he noticed that he had again walked off on the Ishida's without really telling where he was going so he decided that it would be best to leave soon. With slight disappointment in his voice he excused himself, returning to the two men waiting for him. However, he wasn't allowed to leave without promising to come back some time. And so he did…

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful and even in the afternoon's visiting hours Yamato was still sleeping…

And so Sunday came. Neither Taichi nor the Ishida's were religious so going to any church did not bind their morning ritual. However, this Sunday was different. The three had decided that they would in fact visit a church and pay their respects. And so they did, the three of them dressed in their fanciest clothes. Taichi didn't bother to borrow any more of Yamato's clothes and thus he was forced to go back to his own home to fetch some. Mr. Ishida offered to drive him and Taichi gladly accepted. Upon arriving at his home, he pulled out his keys and quietly sneaked in, the residents still sleeping. He made his way from the hall towards his room. However, to do that he had to go through the living room and there he was faced with a yawning and sleepy Hikari for a few seconds.

"Morning, Tai-" Yawn. "-chi." Taichi jumped up slightly, fearing he got caught in his sneaking. But in her own drowsiness Kairi didn't pay much attention to her older brother as she walked right past him, heading for the fridge to make some breakfast. The brunette used this situation to quickly fetch some decent clothes and quietly sneak out of his home. Grabbing what he came for he quickly sprinted for the door, jumped in the waiting car and they drove back to the Ishida residence. As soon as the three of them had put on their clothes, their hair neatly done and everyone had brushed their teeth (under the command of a fatherly Mr. Ishida), the three were ready to go. After a 20 minute drive they arrived at a nice looking church. The huge tower-like thingie (according to Takeru) that stood on top of the building held a couple of those big bells, signalling that it was exactly 9 am. The three stood there for a while, just looking at the pretty building. However, it soon became apparent that it was all going to start and they quickly, but respectfully, entered the spacious chapel.

They found that it was pretty crowded but they still managed to claim some seats in the back row. People were all talking, though their voices muffled and low, but they ceased their talking when the music started playing. They listened at the intro and soon began to sing. However, neither the Ishida's or Taichi knew any hymns so they just listened peacefully. The hymn went on for about 2 minutes. When the music died down it became completely silent in the chapel as a man dressed in a robe (actually, Taichi thought it was a dress…) began to pray. At this, the three bowed their heads in respect, closed their eyes and listened to the prayer. After it ended another hymn was sung after which the man dressed in the robe began to hold a speech. He talked about many things, used some old stories from the bible that none of the three knew of, except Mr. Ishida who faintly remembered some of them from his own childhood. After 40 minutes of listening intently, the man in the robe finished his speech and another hymn was sung. Again, the three in the back could only listen, but this sufficed for the three. After the hymn another prayer was said. As soon as the prayer was finished voices raised again from the filled benches. Takeru and Taichi sighed in what seemed like relief. Though they had found it had been slightly boring, they still felt as if they'd done what they needed to do. Mr. Ishida seemed in some kind of trance, lost deep in his thoughts. The younger boys decided to let him be for a while and they went outside. After about 5 minutes Mr. Ishida joined them.

"Well, boys? What did you think?"

"Boooooooring." Takeru whined, but with a childish smile on his face.

"It was okay." Taichi plainly stated. Mr. Ishida nodded in approval and they finally walked back to the car. They took their sweet time, watching at some buildings they passed, a group of young ducks, the beautiful rays being deflected by a peaceful pond causing one's eyes to hurt when looking at the reflection too long. Since morning's visiting hours would only start in about 1 hour and it was a simple 15 minute drive from the church to the hospital they could afford it all and took this opportunity to relax wholeheartedly. After 15 minutes, which was way to fast for their liking, they reached the car. And so they decided to stop by a small drive-in restaurant to get a drink and maybe a snack. Their breakfast hadn't been much since Mr. Ishida was again the one to make it…

They entered the hospital, the huge entrance hall/waiting room being relatively empty. It was Sunday morning after all. The three decided to once again wait in those dreaded hard waiting chairs. However, Taichi refused to do so. Instead, he wanted to go to the top floor again to enjoy the sight from above. He knew that Takeru was probably bored as well so he decided to invite the boy to go with him.

"Hey, Takeru? Wanna see something awesome?" The young blonde seemed a little confused. However, being bored and certainly not having anything better to do, he decided to follow the brunette. The brunette was already heading towards the elevator so the blonde took a small dash to catch up to him. Together they took the elevator and headed for the highest floor. They reached their destination quickly, only being interrupted once by a doctor who had to go three floors higher. Finally arriving at the highest floor, the brunette took the blonde's hand and lead him to the spot he had previously watched from. The sight wasn't as captivating as last night, but it was still beautiful. The small lake beside the hospital reflected the suns warm glows of light and directed them at the huge trees that were planted beside the lake, which in turn created peaceful shadows on the ground. They took their time, just standing there. And when they got a little tired of all the standing, they sat down on a couple of chairs behind them. And like that, in peaceful silence, the time passed. The boys almost hadn't noticed that morning's visiting hours were about to start, were it not for all the cars that suddenly seemed to park in front of the hospital and the sudden rush of people entering the dreaded building. So they decided to go back to ground floor, meet up with Mr. Ishida and then head to Yamato.

They did just that and a mere 5 minutes later the three stood before the infamous room # 7A28. They gently knocked on the door, signalling that they were coming in. And as they entered, they noticed a slight change in the room. One of the three previously unoccupied beds was now taken by an old lady reading some kind of old book. It was the bed on the left side of the room, closest to the door. But that was not what they noticed immediately. Many of the expensive, horrifying equipment that used to surround Yamato's bed was now gone. And even more, the blonde no longer laid in his bed, he was sitting almost straight up!(Well, supported by a big pillow.) And yet even more, some colour returned on the blonde's ever so pale face. The three walked towards the blonde. Yamato almost seemed to smile as he recognized one of the persons sloppy way of walking.

"Hey, Yama." Takeru said in his cheerful voice that was left unused for so long. Yamato smiled as he heard the voice of his beloved younger brother. None of the four noticed the door behind them opening again.

"Hey son, you're looking a lot better. How are you feeling?" Mr. Ishida asked in his fatherly concern, but his voice tainted with the relief off seeing that his boy was getting better.

"Hey dad, thanks. I'm feeling…A lot better." The boy said, actually feeling a little bit dizzy as he tried to maintain his not creaking voice.

"Hey, Yamato… How…are you?" Taichi asked, almost overwhelmed by the happiness that Yamato was doing a lot better.

"Hiya Taichi. Didn't I just…say… I'm doing a lot… better?" The blonde said, not in the least irritated, only happy to hear his boyfriend's voice again. It was silent for a while and the four were just glad to be with each other. Taichi was about to speak again when the person who had previously entered the room decided to walk up to them and speak.

"Yeah, hello to you too, Yamato. Oh, hi Takeru, look at how much you've grown… And…Well well, if it isn't my beloved husband." The owner of the voice now had a smirk on her face and it was not one of happiness. The three men turned around, Yamato only capable of turning his face slightly in the direction of the sound, to see the owner of the voice… Two of the three that had turned around and could actually see the person felt as if heaven had just collapsed on their heads. Mr. Ishida let out a low growl as he recognized the woman standing before them because… Takeru let out a small sound that sounded like a squeal while at the same time a gasp for air. Even Yamato, who couldn't even see the person let out a deep growl, his face darkening. Taichi was dumbfounded as he watched the expressions of the Ishida's grow darker with the second. The reason? Because a few steps away stood no other than former Mrs. Ishida.

To be continued…

AN/

Omg, I'm evil and I know it. This was certainly not planned in my original storyline but I had to find a way to finish this freakin' long chapter and this accidentally came out. Oh boy, how am I going to save myself outta this one….. Hmmmm, that's a nice idea evil smirk again...Also, people, don't forget to re-read Yamato's history in chap. 3 if you haven't done so already. There are two things in there that are/ will be important to the story from now on. Especially that one particular change I made… (sorry if the last part of this chapter seemed a bit rushed!)

Also, this will be the last chapter for at least 3 weeks. I'll be going to my dad's and the computer there is ancient, having no spell check. So, please be patient and don't forget to review!And, what do you prefer? Longer chapters but longer wait time, or shorter chapters and less wait time? I know I've asked before but this length is pretty hard to keep up!

Review!


	9. Disturbance

First of all, very sorry for taking so long. I had a lot of problems in my life and that made this fic so hard to continue. Combine that with a writer's block and you have a promise of 3 weeks update turning into almost 3 months. Again, so sorry. But please enjoy this lengthy chapter!

**taichis-girl208**Yay, I have to tell you one thing: You're one of the main reasons I'm continuing this fic. You're always the first to review and I really like your long reviews! It gives me a lot more feedback than "Please update soon". Yeah, I'll focus some more on Taichi next… But first this mess has to be cleaned up. And after that…. -Evil smirk which I can always use and never get tired of- Also, in your review you mentioned something that will only be revealed in the next chapter or so….and thanks for the plushie!! Also, Mr. Ishida doesn't know anything of Yama's love life… But he soon will……… Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Sovereign of Silence3**Woohoo, hold your horses on FORMER Mrs. Ishida. She'll get what she deserves… -Uses the over-used evil smirk that you've all begun to fear… Not…- I'm thinking of giving Koushiro and Mimi a little bigger role in the story, I'll just have to figure out how. Also, let's say I make this chapter a little shorter and next one long? Sounds right? Also, in this chapter I will drop a very subtle hint on what comes next… Though you probably won't find it unless I tell you… -Smirks evilly (again) while underestimating your intelligence.- Also, just like taichis'girl208, you're one of the main reasons I am able to continue this story. I mean, look at me! I'm writing chapter 9!!!!! Thanks!

**KoumiLoccness**Lol, I always have to laugh when I read your reviews because they're a bit hard to understand. XD… But I guess you liked it? That's good! But umm…. In your review you said: "but with jyoumi and mimiato makes it gay to read"… That's not something you say in a fic like this, right?? Besides, it's not very nice to other people… I feel a little hurt… -Pouts with puppy eyes- Never mind, I'm just glad that I have another faithful reviewer!

**Arishi Yamado**Well, I'm glad you liked it. I won't be very evil for a little while… My evil energy is running low…. I gotta read some Yamachi/Taito fics to reload.

**Reese: **Thanks for reviewing. Yes, I know the church part might've been somewhat out of the blue but I felt like putting it there. Often, when people are experiencing a hard time, they turn to God, even when they're not really religious. Anyway, I just felt I had to put it in. Also, what happened to Yamato will be explained in this chapter. I didn't want to get ahead of myself .

**xxBoppingAllTheWayxx: **Thank you so much for your review. It was just what I needed. I'm really glad you like the story. Please continue reading and reviewing, I'll finish this story for sure! (Also, thanks for replying on my reviews. I don't really consider my work of such good quality. Like this chapter, I feel like it kinda sucks…)

**CHIcontrast**Well, in the end it took even more than 3 weeks, so very sorry for that! This chapter was really hard to write. Also, I'll develop some more on Taichi in the next chapters. I already have a nice plan….

**jake-da-snake-animelover92**You'll find out in this chapter why she came back…… Thanks for reviewing!

Also guys, I want to point out that Mr. Ishida doesn't know about Taichi and Yamato being together, yet. Actually, he doesn't even know that his son likes boys

And, I think I'll have to put a **language warning** here… I don't often write characters that curse but… You'll see.

"_..."_ Talking  
'…_.'_ Thinking (Yamato)  
_/….\ _Thinking (Taichi)  
_[… _Thinking (Takeru)

Sights 

Standing up for what you believe is very hard to do. Standing up for what others believe is even harder.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Disturbance

"Yeah, hello to you too, Yamato. Oh, hi Takeru, look at how much you've grown… And…Well well, if it isn't my beloved husband." The owner of the voice now had a smirk on her face and it was not one of happiness. The three men turned around, Yamato only capable of turning his face slightly in the direction of the sound, to see the owner of the voice… Two of the three that had turned around and could actually see the person felt as if heaven had just collapsed on their heads. Mr. Ishida let out a low growl as he recognized the woman standing before them because… Takeru let out a small sound that sounded like a squeal while at the same time a gasp for air. Even Yamato, who couldn't even see the person let out a deep growl, his face darkening. Taichi was dumbfounded as he watched the expressions of the Ishida's grow darker with the second. The reason? Because a few steps away stood no other than former Mrs. Ishida.

"Now now, is that how you welcome your mother? Oh dear, please take that look of your face. You'll get wrinkles. And you know how you get when you discover a new one, again." The woman had an almost arrogant smirk on her face, seemingly liking the expressions on the men's faces. She let out a chuckle.

"Now now, Hiroaki, you should really work on your happy face. Shouldn't you be glad that the true love of your life has returned?" The woman tried to sound as sincere as possible, but her face betrayed her as she wore an expression of sarcasm. Mr. Ishida let out a deep breath, as if trying to steady himself.

"True love? My ass. And since when are we back on a first name basis, Nancy?" He spat out the name with disgust. The woman, supposedly named Nancy, feigned hurt at the remark.

"Now now dear, what language. I knew it was better back when the boys lived with me. Look at them, Takeru's practically all bones." She closed in on the said blonde and reached out to touch his face but the blonde took a step back, wildly moving his arms around, trying to keep the woman away. All the while, Taichi's face and mind remained confused.

"Ummm, ma'am? Sorry to ask so abruptly, but who exactly are you?" He already knew the answer to the question but he needed to make sure. The woman seemed surprised, as if she only noticed his presence just then. Regaining her confidence, she bowed dramatically.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. I am Nancy Takaishi, formerly known as Nancy Ishida. You see…" The woman slowly approached both Takeru and Yamato's bed slowly, lifting her hand to touch Yamato, "… I am the mother of these precious boys here." She said all this with such a proud look on her face, almost as if they were one big, happy family.

"Ah, if that's so…" Taichi slowly made his way towards Yamato's bed, making sure he stood in Mrs. Takaishi's path. He saw her hand approaching Yamato and he quickly reached out and slapped it away with more strength than intended.

"If that's so," Taichi repeated, " Then don't you even fucking think about coming close to Yamato." He ended with a low, deep voice. His facial expression had quickly changed from dumbfounded confusion to dripping anger.

_/This is… This is the woman, no… The reason that Yamato is blind. She's the reason that he's having such a hard time. She's…\_

Taichi began to shake slightly. But not in fear. No, far from fear. He was shaking while trying to control his anger. He took in a deep breath.

_/ I've gotta steady myself… Can't lose control again…\_ He then noticed that Mrs. Takaishi had already steadied herself again and was again trying to reach out for Yamato. He let out what seemed like a fierce roar as he grabbed the woman's wrist.

_/ Fuck control…\_ Then, in a low, deep and very dangerous voice he let out:

"Don't you dare to even fucking think about getting close to Yamato. I won't let you." He increased the grip he had on Mrs. Takaishi's wrist and she was now visibly twitching and struggling in pain, much to Taichi's delight. However, he couldn't continue any longer as an other big, strong hand enclosed around HIS wrist and gently forced him to release his grip. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw it was Mr. Ishida. He spoke in a soft and firm voice.

"Taichi, that's enough. Don't worry. She won't come near him." He then turned his head towards said woman. " I won't let her." The woman softly rubbed her wrist, still a little shocked and pained.

"Now now, who's the boy with the anger issues?" Mrs. Takaishi said in a surprised voice. She certainly hadn't expected someone like this. Mr. Ishida was about to speak but was cut short by Taichi.

"I'm Yamato's friend. And I'll do anything to protect him from… you." Mrs. Takaishi was about to say something but was interrupted. The voice came from someone in the back. It was no other than Yamato himself.

"No, Taichi's more than my friend. He's my best friend. The best I've ever had. And he's even more than that, much more." Yamato took a deep breath.

'_This has been coming for some time now. This isn't exactly how I was going to tell it, but what t__he heck?'_

"Taichi is my boyfriend."

There was silence in the room. Everyone was surprised, except Takeru. Even Taichi was surprised at the sudden announcement. Yamato had made him promise that he wouldn't tell Mr. Ishida yet. Takeru could only smile slightly despite the whole situation. Mr. Ishida seemed shocked. This certainly wasn't on his list of suspicions on Yamato's secrets. However, he soon relaxed. He knew Taichi pretty well by now and he was sure that Taichi would take excellent care of his son. However, there was one more person in the room who was shocked.

"What!!?? Hiroaki!! What have you done to our son? You've…You've… Turned him into… You turned our son into a homo??" Mrs. Takaishi screeched. Her face was beat red.

"N-Nancy, calm down. It's ok." He instinctively took a step towards Yamato's bed and raised his hands in a calming motion.

"Hiroaki, you knew of this? And you never told me?!" She threw an accusing glance at him. Mr. Ishida remained calm. This only masked his inner confusion and emotions, but his exterior showed nothing of the sort.

"No Nancy. I did not know. However, what I do know is that Taichi is a great boy. If you get to know him, then you'll see that he's an excellent partner for Yamato." Taichi snorted at Mr. Ishida's statement.

"As if I'd want to get to know her!" Mr. Takaishi didn't notice Taichi's remark. She only sniffed arrogantly.

"Hm, as if a boy with obvious anger issues is an excellent partner. Hiroaki, your judgement of character is as bad as ever."

"I guess you're right. I did pick you as my wife…" Mr. Ishida muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" However, Mrs. Takaishi didn't wait for an answer. "Hiroaki, I'm glad I came today. This can't continue any longer. These boys need some obvious re-education. And it can't wait any longer. I'll be taking Takeru with me today and I'll pick up Yamato as soon as he gets released. Don't worry, the whole procedure has already been taken care of." Mrs. Takaishi smirked, satisfied with the shocked expressions of the Ishida's and the anger-issue-boy. The three boys were utterly shocked and couldn't speak a word. Even Yamato wore an expression of mixed fear, shock and slight anger. Mr. Ishida was the first to speak up again.

"N-Nancy! We had this conversation a few years ago! The judge decided that it would be better for the boys to live with me. You know that's what he said. And that decision was final." Mrs. Takaishi could only laugh arrogantly.

"Hiroaki, your memory is failing you, I see. The judge said it'd be better for them to live with you while I was in prison. But now, the situation has changed. I got out and am legally able to ask for custody now."

"And has the very reason you were put in jail slipped your mind?" Mr. Ishida was getting a little angry now, still unwilling to believe that what Mrs. Takaishi was doing was legal.

"Ah, past mistakes. C'mon Hiroaki, you should know all about it. Besides, I guess it helps when your judge happens to be a very good friend." Mrs. Takaishi made sure to emphasize the word 'very'. Taichi jumped up at this.

"Hey, that's not legal! Personal ties to any of the clients is forbidden!" And again, Mrs. Takaishi only chuckled.

"Ah, what do you know about it. Besides, it's nothing…official." Taichi was getting enraged again.

"Well, my dad's a lawyer! He'll put it right!" For some reason, Taichi winced at his own statement.

_/If he'll still be willing to help after..__\_

"Oh, you're on of those kids. As soon as something doesn't go the way you want, as soon as you can't get something, you'll go running to your daddy." Mrs. Takaishi spoke in a mocking tone. Taichi clenched his fists as he roared. He leaped at Mrs. Takaishi.

"Shut up!! You know nothing about it!" His fist was about to connect with Mrs. Takaishi but his body suddenly stopped moving. A strong voice called out his name.

"Taichi! Stop it! Now!" Taichi looked up and saw he was in the grip of Mr. Ishida. Mr. Ishida's voice then softened again.

"Taichi, calm down. I know this is all getting very emotional but hitting her will only help her cause. Please, you must calm down." The grip on Taichi loosened as he felt the brunette relax slightly. "Taichi, can I ask you something? I need you to stay here with Yamato and Takeru while Nancy and I…" Mr. Ishida's voice was suddenly interrupted as the door of the room busted open.

"What's wrong?" In the doorway stood the familiar Mr. Michealson. He looked around bewildered but he only witnessed three boys with grave expressions on their faces, a man with a calm exterior, a woman with an arrogant smirk on her face and a sick woman lying in her bed with the emergency button clenched in her hands. Apparently, the individual woman had pressed the button as the situation with the other visitors had gotten out of hand. Before Mr. Michealson could ask any questions Mr. Ishida took action.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Our family… And this woman here still have some small problems to work out. I think we got a little too loud and accidentally disturbed this poor woman's much needed rest. You know what, I'll just move our little discussion to the hallway." And with an apologizing smile directed at the sick woman and Mr. Michealson, he grabbed Mrs. Takaishi's wrist and practically dragged her outside.

"Taichi, could you please stay there with Yamato and Takeru?" And with that, he disappeared around the corner, leaving a room full of surprised people. Mr. Mischealson's face was most confused.

"So…… Nothing's wrong here?" They all shook their heads, not saying a single word. "Okay then… I guess I'll be going then, just press the emergency button if you need something urgently. If not, I'm sure there are enough wandering doctors in this hospital that'll be willing to help you. Ummm….. Bye." And with that Mr. Michealson left the room quickly, glad to escape the thick atmosphere from that room. This left the three boys and the poor, sick, old woman who kept throwing accusing looks at them. However, despite everything it remained absolutely silent in the room. Eventually the woman turned in her bed, facing away from the boys. And still, even after a few minutes, no words were spoken. Yamato was lying down again and even though his eyes were closed (as usual) his face was still dark with anger and… What scared Taichi the most was that there was also fear on the blonde's face. Takeru was no different. The youngest blonde had taken a chair and was now leaning his head on his hands, his eyes remaining open. And just like Yamato, Takeru also had mixed anger and fear on his face. The sight of the two blondes like that practically tore Taichi apart. The brunette had also taken a chair, the adrenaline slowly subsiding, leaving his body in a tired and slightly shaking state. He switched his gaze from Yamato to Takeru, and from Takeru towards his own hands. He clenched them into fists, silently scolding himself for losing control like that. He sat like that for a few minutes, until he couldn't take it any more. He raised from his chair and walked towards the door. The others remained still, almost not noticing his leaving. He shook his head and opened the door, sighing as he stepped into the hallway. He headed for the elevator but something in the corner of his caught his attention. He turned around to see Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi talking. However, something was very off with that picture because Mr. Ishida was currently on his knees and seemed to literally beg Mrs. Takaishi. Taichi slowly moved closer, trying to hear what they were saying. Mr. Ishida's voice was slightly trembling and he sounded as though he was about to cry, something Taichi thought he'd never see.

"Nancy, please. Don't… Don't take them away from me… Please…"

"Oh come on, Hiroaki! Be a man. They were never supposed to live with you anyway. The judge himself decided that it would be best if the boys lived with their mother. Besides, look at them now! Yamato's all beaten up and Takeru's looking as if he's forced to work as a slave or something! Really, Hiroaki, the boys are much better off with me than they'll ever be with you."

"But…But…"

"Besides, it looks like Yamato will have to undergo some slight psychological counselling. I really wonder how you pulled that one off. I come back to see my precious sons and find that one of them has a boyfriend! A boy! Really, Hiroaki, I expected more of you."

"But Taichi is a wonderful boy! Yamato's never been happier since he met him! Even though he'd never say it, I can see that he's doing so much better."

"Hmph, that can't be true." And with that, Mrs. Takaishi turned away from Mr. Ishida. "It seems those thugs will have two jobs this month… A shame, they're pretty expensive." She winced at herself, realizing she had just said that out loud.

"Hmm, what did you just say there, Nancy?" Mr. Ishida thought he'd heard something, but he wasn't really focused so he wasn't sure…

"Oh nothing…" Taichi however had heard every word.

_/…She can't mean…Nah, even she wouldn't…__\ _

But everything was happening in a very strange order... Yamato's attack, Mrs. Takaishi's appearance… Where they coincidence? At this thought, Taichi turned around and was about to walk back to Yamato's room but halfway he was met with Takeru.

"Hey, 'Teru. Aren't you with Yamato?" Takeru shook his head, not even noticing Taichi's distress.

"No, he said he wanted to be alone for a while."

"Oh…"

"And I think I'd like that as well. So, excuse me." And without anything else Takeru walked away, heading for an elevator.

_/Yamato wants to be alone. Is this the time where he really needs to be alone, or where he actually needs someone beside him? Oh God, I've never been good at these things… I guess I'll just check on him.\_

Taichi nodded to himself and returned to Yamato's room. He entered it silently. Yamato was lying on his bed, facing away from the door. Taichi quietly approached the bed, ignoring the disapproving looks the old woman gave him.

"Taichi…" Yamato said, not really showing any emotion in his tone.

_/How does he always know it's me?\_

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Taichi didn't really know how to start a conversation in a situation like this, so he just said what came to his mind.

"I'm fine." Again, no emotion was detectable in the monotone voice.

"You know, it's okay to admit it. It's understandable if you're not okay."

_/It's not every day your abusive mom suddenly comes back in your life and claims custody over you.\_

"I said I'm fine." Taichi sighed. He took one of the chairs and dragged it over to Yamato's bed, making sure he could face the blonde.

"Yamato, It's really okay if—"

"I said I'm fine, damnit!" Taichi was a bit taken back by the sudden burst of irritation. "You don't have to baby me, just because you pity me! I'm fine okay? It's just… Just… I can't… Get their voices out of my head." Yamato started crying suddenly, surprising Taichi. However, said brunette didn't waste any time and moved towards the bed, wrapping an arm around Yamato, for as far as that was possible.

"Shhh…. It's okay, Yamato…"

"I keep hearing them… I keep hearing them laugh. They enjoyed it… They—" Yamato was now sobbing heavily, almost unable to talk any more.

"Easy, Yamato. Don't worry. They're not here. I am. I'll protect you. You're safe now. And you'll be fine." Taichi kept whispering comforting words to Yamato. They seemed to calm him down and for a few moments they remained like that, Yamato being comforted by Taichi's arm partially wrapped around him. He then took a deep sigh and looked as if he was ready to continue. However, Taichi interrupted the boy.

"Yamato, you don't have to… If you don't want it."

"I-I need to… I need to tell some. I didn't even talk to the police yet." Taichi was torn. He didn't want to force Yamato in reliving the experience more then he has too. But on the other side, maybe Yamato needed to talk to someone now.

"Alright then, but promise to stop when it gets tough on ya." Yamato nodded.

"I was just walking outside. I still had an hour until you were supposed to come. I wanted to take a walk. But Takeru was watching his favourite show, so I decided to go alone, with the walking stick. But, after a few minutes outside, they… I practically felt them corner me. They kept going on and on about how well they were going to get paid for this and…."

_/Hm?__ Wasn't Mrs. Takaishi talking about expensive…\ _Taichi was quickly interrupted by Yamato.

"They kicked me to the ground. …… They smashed my glasses in my eyes. They kept punching and kicking…" Yamato had to swallow back another sob. "And… In between it all, they were… laughing." Yamato said in disbelief. Taichi could only watch as his love practically relived possible one of the worst moments of his life. But, Taichi also knew that this was an important step towards recovery. No matter how harsh of a step it was.

"And then finally, I fell unconscious. But not before the sound of their laughter was ingrained into me. Next thing I remember, I'm lying in a hospital bed. This just… Sucks… I… I was just getting back at my 'normal' life. With you…"

"Yamato…" Tears were burning in Taichi's eyes. Yamato brushed away his own tears wit the back of his hand.

"Taichi…Thanks…But, it might be a bit selfish… But, can I have some time alone. I think I need to have some space to take a breath, for as far as that's possible in this frikkin' prison." Despite his tears, Yamato had the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

"S-Sure." Taichi rubbed in his own eyes, trying to shake of his tears. He straightened himself and then bowed down again to place a gentle kiss on Yamato's lips. Yamato whimpered in the kiss and tried to kiss back, but his body did not allow such movement. Soon enough, much to soon for Yamato's liking, Taichi pulled away and made his way for the door. He again ignored the disrespectful looks the woman gave him as he closed the door behind him. He sighed as he closed it and leaned against the door, closing his eyes.

_/Yamato…\_

Taichi took in a deep breath, trying to calm his raging mind. It was so awful, all that Yamato has experienced.

_/I wish there was some way I could help him. But how?\_

Taichi sighed deeply, at a loss for what he should do next. He was tempted to go to the highest floor of the hospital again but he had a feeling that Takeru was already there and he wanted to give the boy some space. So, he opted for mindlessly wandering around the hospital instead. However, he didn't get far because he heard a familiar woman's voice just around the corner. It sounded like the woman was on the phone with someone.

"Name? Ummm… I believe it was Taichi Yagami. 15 years. Basically, it'll be the same kind of thing like Yamato.You'll get paid big time, I promise." Silence… "Oh come on, I'll give you the money for that one next week! I don't have it right now. " Silence again… "Oh come one, do it already!..." And again silence. "Oh, by the way, you did a great job on Yamato. It'll take him a while to recover from that one. Now I've got the custody case in my hands. You really did great…" Taichi's eyes widened as he heard every word, trying to make sense out of them. "Oh, just do it already!!" Silence… "Oh fine! Don't do it!"

_This voice, it belongs to Mrs. Takaishi, no doubt about it. Is it… Is it true? Did she… It does make sense… But to think that she would go as far as… I'll beat the crap outta her…… Oh damnit, here I go again. I've got to get out of here.\_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"She did WHAT??" Mr. Ishida yelled aloud. Taichi didn't even wince at the sudden burst. Actually, he'd been expecting it. "The BITCH!! I'll never forgive her." Mr. Ishida aggressively raised his fists, burning with rage.

"Ah, but I'm not 100 sure yet. Though it did sound like it. But we don't have any proof against her. And even if we do beat the crap out of her, and believe me, I wouldn't want anything more, it'll only help her cause if we don't have proof." At this, Mr. Ishida quickly transformed back to his calm, peaceful self.

"You're right. We can't do anything now. First of all, we need to find out if what you just said is true… Let's think about that now." Taichi nodded and was about to walk away, trying to find a place to think. "Oh and Taichi," Taichi turned around as Mr. Ishida spoke, "please don't tell this to Takeru until we know for sure. I don't want his image of his mother to be shattered more than necessary." Taichi nodded. He then turned around and walked away.

_/Oh G__od… How in the world are we going to prove all this? We don't even have evidence. Nothing! If only we could get her to confess… And tape it or something… But how in the world are we going to do something like that? It's impossible…\_

Taichi sighed as he found himself in the huge waiting room after wandering through the entire building. He felt his throat was unusually dry and decided to buy something to drink. Buying a little can of juice, he sat down in the ever so uncomfortable chairs and sipped his drink.

_/Think, Taichi, think! We have to pull this off somehow!\_

Taichi didn't have much time to think as he was soon disturbed in his thoughts by a familiar boy. The fiery red hair was easily recognizable.

"Wow man, you look like shit! Is it going any better with your friend?" The boy, recognized as Koushiro, took a seat next to Taichi. Taichi could only sigh as he tried to form the right words.

"Well, it's going better with him… But everything else has gotten dramatically worse." Koushiro looked sincerely interested.

"Is there something you need of your chest? I'd be happy to help. I do owe you. That time, when you just listened to me, that really helped me. So, tell me." Koushiro had a expression of concern and interest.

"Well, if you really wanna hear the whole thing? I hope you got time, 'cause it's one hell of a story," Taichi sniffed bitterly. However, Koushiro's expression did not change. It was one of compassion and willingness to help.

"Tell me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"…Holy crap… You weren't kidding," Koushiro said in awe.

"Well, I did say it's one hell of a story."

"So, if I'm correct… Mrs. Takaishi wants to take custody of your friend and his little brother. But because she didn't have a chance in court, she paid some thugs to beat your friend up, blame it on your friend's father and thus get custody? Oh my God, not even a movie gets that dramatic!"

"Well believe me, for as far as I know, it's all true," Taichi sighed desperately.

"So… You need a way to prove that Mrs. Takaishi paid the thugs to beat up your friend, only to get custody?"

"Well, that's the idea." At this, Koushiro closed his eyes, frowned deeply and bowed his head. Taichi looked at the slightly odd sight.

"Uhm…."

"Shhh!" Silence…… Taichi was about to touch the boy, making sure he was still conscious, but then the boy shot up.

"That's it! It's quite the long shot but it might work!" Taichi was startled by the sudden burst of energy from the redhead. But his surprise quickly changed into curiosity.

"Well, give me one hour. I'll get it all ready and prepare it all. Afterwards, do exactly as I say and that Mrs. Takaishi is back in prison before sunset." And with that, Koushiro sped off, leaving an excited and overly curious brunette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later

It was silent in room #7A28 as everyone tried to comprehend all they'd heard.

"Okay, does everyone know what they're supposed to say?" Koushiro asked.

"Uhmm, I'm not so sure. Will this really put her in prison? She seems to get off the hook way to easily," Mr. Ishida asked, still not quite convinced of the plan's success.

"Trust me, with this, she'll drop the custody case AND will put her in jail again, all before she knows what's going on. Everyone just needs to play along. So, everything clear?" The three Ishida's and Taichi nodded. "Okay, then I'll go to the room next door. Don't worry, if you mess up she'll have nothing to use against you. Okay, Mr. Ishida, please make the call."

"Right…" A little unsure Mr. Ishida took out his cell phone and dialled Mrs. Takaishi number.

………

"Nancy? It's Hiroaki. Could you come to Yamato's room? We want to talk about the custody case."

………

"Don't worry. I've thought of a concession. Please listen to what I've got to say."

………

"Okay." And with that short reply Mr. Ishida switched of his cell.

"Well then, the wait begins…" Koushiro sighed. Taichi smiled slightly at the redhead. The boy was going through so much trouble just to help an almost stranger. The boy was really something special. He walked up to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Koushiro, thanks… You have no idea how much this means to all of us." Koushiro smiled at the compliment.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help. Besides, I get to test my skills with this," Koushiro added with a childish smile that made Taichi smirk a little. "Well then, I guess it's time for me to disappear back-stage." And with that the redhead walked out of the room.

Takeru sighed, making a sound for the first time.

"Dad? Will this really work? Will mom really act as Koushiro said? Will this all really work?" Takeru's eyes were a little watery, giving him the look of a cute five year old. Mr. Ishida smiled at his son's pure and innocent expression. He leaned toward the boy's forehead and placed a gentle kiss.

"I don't know, Takeru. But let's hope, okay? And even if this doesn't work, I won't let her take you, okay? Don't worry, this will all work out." Taichi looked at the almost peaceful sight before him, before shifting his gaze towards Yamato. The blonde sat straight up in his bed, a silent and sad expression on his face.

"Yamato…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door to #7A28 was slammed open.

"Okay, Hiroaki. What did you want to talk about. Spill it." Mrs. Takaishi had a distressed look on her face.

"Wow, calm down Nancy. Let's talk about this, shall we? I'm sure we can work this out." Mr. Ishida said calmly, almost manipulative. Mrs. Takaishi had a suspicious look on her face. She carefully took one of the chairs and sat down.

"Well then, Nancy. Let's see. You want to claim custody of the boys, right? But, do you really think—" Mr. Ishida was cut off by a cell phone ringing. It appeared to be Mrs. Takaishi's. She hastily answered the phone.

"Nacy." Was the short answer.

………

"Yes, I am."

………

"What?!" She almost yelled in her phone. However, within mere seconds, her expression went from irritation to one as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"I-I see… 5 pm you say… Y-Yeah, I'll make it…" She then disconnected, gazing at the space in front of her.

Mr. Ishida tried his best to suppress his grin.

"Nancy? Was that by any chance the police?" Mrs. Takaishi's eyes widened at the question. Then she threw an awfully suspicious look towards Mr. Ishida.

"H-How did you know?!"

_/Al right! Way to go, Koushiro!\_

Mr. Ishida covered up his inevitable smile with a cough.

"Don't worry, Nancy. We got that call about an hour ago. We directed them to you, I hope that's okay." Mrs. Takaishi's face turned even paler. Mr. Ishida continued: " It seems that they caught the people that attacked Yamato. Isn't that great news?"

"Y-Yes…"

"However, it seems that while they were under interrogation, they somehow mentioned your name. How's that possible?" Mr. Ishida did his best to sound as confused as possible.

"I-I… I don't know. They probably heard about me somehow and were amazed at my beauty?" Mrs. Takaishi weak attempt at turning the conversation around failed miserably.

"But, then how is it possible that they seemed to be absolutely convinced of the fact that you owe them money?" Mrs. Takaishi's face grew impossible paler. "Please, Nancy, do explain."

Mrs. Takaishi stuttered as she tried to find the right words.

"I-I… Uhm…. They… I don't… I don't know… They are probably making it all up!" Mrs. Takaishi had a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

"But… Then why were you calling them just this afternoon?"

"W-What? How do you…. That's not possible! You're lying!" Mr. Ishida remained calm and collective.

"Well, for some odd reason, your number was registered in one of the thugs phone. Even more peculiar is that they registered your name as 'Client #015'. How in the world is that possible? Though it would obviously explain the numerous calls you made to them."

"Not possible! I only called them three— W-Wait a sec… I never said I called them…"

"Ah, but didn't you just say so? What was it? Three times?"

"I-I…"

"Also, we overheard your conversation with them. We conveniently taped it. That, combined with the testimony of the thugs, leads to a very odd outcome..."

_/Please… Let her take the bait… Please, believe it…\_

"… It almost looks like you paid them to beat up Yamato and were planning on doing the same to Taichi! Now, what has become of the world!? That is madness, isn't it?" Mr. Ishida had great difficulty to contain his laughter.

"Y-Yeah… The world's gone crazy. Something crazy like that isn't possible, right?" Mrs. Takaishi laughed nervously.

"No, it probably isn't possible. But… Why don't we let the officials decide that for us, shall we? I'm sure you have nothing to fear."

"N-No… Of course not! Why would I?" Mrs. Takaishi began to nervously shift in her chair.

"No, of course you have nothing to fear… But… Taking all this to the police would be quite the drag, wouldn't it? Especially for the police. I'm sure they can't take any other conclusion besides the one where you paid the thugs. And that would certainly create a very ugly situation. Hmm…. What to do about that?" Silence washed over the room as Mr. Ishida feigned deep thinking.

"Ah, I know! What a brilliant idea!" Mrs. Takaishi seemed surprised by Mr. Ishida's sudden burst of energy.

"W-What are you thinking about?" Mr. Ishida just couldn't help but smirk at this point.

"How about we just skip all this? Let's not take all this to the police. It would only cause them extra work and us a lot of stress. How does that sound?" Mrs. Takaishi's eyes lit up at this.

"What a wonderful idea! We'll just forget all about it! That solves every problem at once!" And with that, she jumped up from her chair and proceeded towards the door. She had already reached the door and was about to open it, but she was interrupted by Mr. Ishida.

"But…… Skipping all this would be awfully favourable for you, wouldn't it? I don't see anything good for us in this whole picture… Hmm… What could we do about that…… Do you have any idea, Nancy?" Mr. Ishida quickly wiped his smirk of his face as Mrs. Takaishi turned around.

"I… don't know." She seemed a bit unsure as she said that.

"Nothing? Hmm… Let's think of something good…… But what would be good enough? It is quite the favour we're doing here… Think, what would be proper in a situation like this?"

Silence… Mrs. Takaishi nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. But she was soon startled by another burst of Mr. Ishida.

"Ah, I know! Let's say this: We drop the whole police thing and then you drop the whole custody thing? How does that sound?"

"What a good idea! Well then, if that's all settled… I'll take my leave now." She turned around and was already halfway gone but Mr. Ishida kept his ground.

"Oh please wait!" Mrs. Takaishi winced, obviously hoping that she could just get away with an unofficial promise that she wouldn't keep any way. "To avoid more confusion and complications, how about we make this official? Just a little signature. How about it?" Mr. Ishida did his best to sound as persuasive as possible. Mrs. Takaishi visibly hesitated but then approached Mr. Ishida once again. The males in the room tried their best to hold back their smirks at what came next. Mr. Ishida grabbed his bag and pulled out a few forms.

"Here, let's just sign this?" Mrs. Takaishi looked very confused.

"How… awfully convenient for you to have those forms…"

_/Damnit, is she on to us?\_

Everyone kept still as Mrs. Takaishi hesitated. The tension was so thick that it was almost impossible to breathe. However, eventually she gave in and signed the forms. A collective sigh of relieve was released as she finished signing. However, Mrs. Takaishi still wasn't fully convinced. To her, this all seemed a bit suspicious.

"So… With all this, you won't bring it to the police, right?" Mr. Ishida smirked as Mrs. Takaishi sought confirmation.

"Well... That shouldn't really concern you, correct? After all, you are not guilty of anything, right?"

"Right… Nothing to fear… Then… Can I leave now? I've got to get somewhere quickly."

"Ah, feel free. With this, we're finally finished. We can put this behind us, and there'll be nothing to worry about."

"Right! Then… I'll come visit Yamato in a few days to see how he's doing! But now I really have to go!"

'_Like I want you near me.__ Not that you'll be able to where you want for the coming few years.'_

Mrs. Takaishi quickly got up again and almost sprinted out of the room. It remained very silent in the room. It stayed like that for a while until a silent blonde finally spoke up:

"Is… Is she really gone?" It was Takeru, finally speaking for the first time. However, no reply seemed to be given. That is, until a few seconds later. The silence was quickly smashed to pieces as both Mr. Ishida and Taichi simultaneously jumped up.

"IT WORKED! It really did!" Taichi jumped in the air, overly happy of the succes. Then, he sprinted over to Yamato's bed and wildly hugged the blonde. Yamato seemed hesitant to hug back, but eventually he returned the affection. More then that, he didn't let go for a while. He let out a deep breath while his face was buried in Taichi's shoulder.

"She- She's really gone," Yamato muttered. Taichi closed his eyes. It had been too long since he had felt relief coming from Yamato.

"Yes. She really is." Taichi gripped Yamato tighter, cherishing the warmth and soothing feelings. Shamefully, they were interrupted when a certain redhead stormed into the room.

"WOOHOO!!! I've got it all, people! Everything, it's all on tape! We did it!" Taichi growled as his peaceful moment with Yamato was interrupted, however, he knew they all owed the boy a lot. Thus, he decided to let go of Yamato and properly thank Koushiro. However, surprisingly, another blonde beated him to it. It was Takeru that was now jumping at Koushiro, hugging the boy tightly.

"Thank you. I do not know who you are, but you have no idea what you've done for us. You really… saved us," Takeru said while hugging Koushiro tightly. Slowly, Koushiro's face turned as red as his hair.

"A-Ah, don't worry. I'm really happy I could help." He gently pushed the blonde away. "Besides, I got to test my impersonating skills. She immediately fell for my police call. And she even signed the forms! It took, like, only half an hour to create both from scratch." Koushiro had an hilarious smile on his face as he continued to praise himself.

"Yes… Thank you…" The sudden voice came from the back. Everyone turned around to see Yamato. Even more surprising was the fact that the blonde was crying. Taichi felt the sudden urge to comfort the boy, but he noticed something different. These tears, they were not from pain or fear. These were tears of relief… and even some well-hidden happiness.

"C-Could you please come a bit closer?" Yamato asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Koushiro said as he walked up to Yamato's bed. When he was within Yamato's reach, the blonde sat up straight and reached out. He gently allowed his hands to find Koushiro's face and when he found it he allowed his fingertips to trace along the lines of the boy's face. After a while, he seemed to finish memorizing the boy's face.

"Izumi Koushiro. Thank you," Yamato said softly, allowing the tears to freely flow from eyes. Koushiro scratched the back of his head as he took in all these compliments and thanks.

"Ah, you're really welcome. Really, I'm just glad I could be of any help. Now please, you're all embarrassing me a little. Besides, we're not quite there yet. Now that that woman signed the forms, we still have one important thing to do." The bright and happy atmosphere seemed to die down a little as Koushiro verbalized what everything wanted to forget. Mr. Ishida was now finally the one who spoke up again.

"You're right. We still have on thing to do. And that's to make sure that Nancy Takaishi gets where she belongs, as soon as possible. Prison." Koushiro nodded.

"Yes sir. I have the tape right here. That, combined with the signed forms and the testimony's of you four, will certainly put the woman behind bars for the next few years." Koushiro took a deep sigh as he said that. "Well then, I guess my job's done here. I'm sure my girlfriend's getting a little impatient by now. Guess I'll have to pay her some attention… So… Bye!" And with that, he sprinted out of the room, not giving anyone another chance to thank him again. The three Ishida's left behind, along with Taichi looked at each other, trying to comprehend what had taken place in that small amount of time. It was awfully quiet for a few seconds until they heard a tiny, weak cough coming from the other corner of the room. They all turned around to see the same old, sick, poor woman lying in her bed, throwing them very questionable looks. And… That did it. Mr. Ishida, Takeru and Taichi bursted out into uncontrolled laughter. Even Yamato couldn't contain his smile. And, much to the old woman's frustration, they did not even attempt to stop laughing for another whole hour…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later

Tuesday. 2 pm. The sun was shining, the birds were happily chirping and a soft breeze gently swayed the leaves from the big tree next to the hospital. People were still walking in and out of the hospital but all them, except for a few wounded ones, had delighted looks on their faces. Even inside the hospital, most of the windows and curtains were opened, allowing the streams of light to fill the halls and lighten up the always dark corridors of the dreaded white building. Yes, this was bound to be a beautiful day. And everyone was going to make the best of it. Also, in one of those halls of the Central Hospital walked a certain brunette. The boy had a big smile on his face as he moved towards the room where his love was patiently waiting for him. Finally turning around the last corner, he approached the door of room #7A28. Gently opening the door, he was delighted to see that in this room also, all windows were open and light filled the otherwise dark and depressing room. He looked around until his gaze fell upon a certain Yamato Ishida and a familiar Mr. Michealson sitting next to him.

"… Well then, please think about. If you have any questions, as I'm sure you have, then please let me know." Mr. Michealson saw a person approaching from the corner of his eyes and turned around.

"Ah! Yamato, it seems you have a guest." At this, Yamato's face lightened up.

"Taichi! You're finally here!" Mr. Michealson was surprised.

"Eh? You knew it was him? Ah well, I guess I'll just leave the two of you alone. Perhaps you can get Taichi to take you out. The weather is exceptionally good for this time of the year. If you want, you can take a wheelchair. Just ask a nurse, she'll help you." Taichi nodded, a smile present on his face.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave now. I hope you boys have fun." And with that he turned around and leaved the room. Taichi heard the door close behind him but he didn't move. He allowed himself to memorize the sight before him. Yamato, sitting straight up in bed, no longer covered in bandages or scratches. Even all the needles and other equipment were gone.

"Taichi…"

"Yes?"

"Get you butt over here so I finally kiss you again." Taichi smirked at the blonde's remark. He closed in on the blonde and finally allowed to let all his spend up frustrations to release. He desperately kissed the blonde as he felt himself relax again. Yamato unexpectedly deepened the kiss as he shyly pressed his tongue against Taichi's lips, seeking entrance. The brunette gladly opened up and did the same as Yamato. Soon enough their make-out session got more inappropriate with the second. Taichi half expected to be interrupted by the stupid, old woman again, but surprisingly they weren't. Yamato seemed to sense Taichi's thoughts as he broke the kiss with great difficulty.

"She… Finally got… Fired…" He panted, a little out of breath from the intense kiss. "So, there's… No one who'll… stop us…" Taichi hesitated as Yamato said that.

_/Maybe going any further right now would only end up causing more trouble. Perhaps we should get everything a little bit more stable before we go any further.\_

"Maybe… We should wait with all of this." Yamato was a little bit surprised by Taichi's comment.

"You're… probably right."

'_Taichi, you have no idea how wonderful a person you are.__ You don't even take advantage of me.'_

Taichi half smiled at Yamato. They both knew what was best for them at the moment. Taichi then reverted back to his usual old self.

"Well then, how about we go outside? It is wonderful outside. Besides, you've got to be sick of continually being in a room like this."

"Taichi, as long as I'm with you, I could even be in Hell for an eternity." Taichi couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's remark. Mostly, because he knew that nothing else was more true.

To be continued

AN/

Well people, that was finally it for this chapter! Once again, I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I've had an enormous writer's block. (Now I finally know how it feels. And trust me, it sucks! ) That combined with a lot of personal stress, school and A LOT of emotional problems in my life made this chapter so long to write out. So, sorry everyone!

Anyway, who got my super subtle hint? Evil smirk I wonder who gets it. If you do find it, say it in a review and you can win a plushie of Taichi pushing Yamato in a wheelchair. And trust me, it's kawaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii -Smile-

Again, sorry for making a chapter take 3 months instead of 3 weeks. But don't worry, I'll continue now. Be sure to look forward to at least 2 major plot changes. After that, the conclusion of this story will come inevitably close. But don't worry, if all goes well, I might just have a sneaky side story in mind -Thoughtful smirk.-


	10. Control

**xxBoppingAllTheWayxx: **Wow, you're my first reviewer on that chapter. And it was so touching! Glad you liked Koushiro. And yes, I'm really happy that I was able to conclude most of the side-plots because I have a few fresh ones in mind. So get ready for those!

**KoumiLoccness****: **Hmmm… If I read correctly, I take that you liked it? Because I sometimes have a little difficulty reading your reviews. Anyway, glad you liked it!

**taichis-girl208****: **You have no idea how happy you made me when I read your review. It really made my day. And there were so much compliments! Also, slow down on Taichi's family story! Don't worry. I'll reveal it eventually. So be prepared for some drama. But not this chapter, or at least not for the first parts. I need to refill my fluff gauge. However, I do have some things planned for this chapter that will revive the angst in its fullest glory!! Fear it! :P Also, I'm thinking of throwing in another pairing. And if I do, trust me, it'll be one that hasn't been featured before very often. But I still need to think that one over. Though if that pairing does get in, I'll have to write a certain side story to this one… Anyway, you'll see… And yes, Taichi's dad is a lawyer… Though… Maybe lawyer isn't the best description.

Read my story 'Choice of a Martyr'. It's got some hints for Sights, even though they're both entirely different stories and universes!

**Dragon77: **Ah, sorry I didn't update any sooner. Busy, Busy!!

**Arishi Yamado: **Glad you liked it!

**luv-bbz: **Hush! Have you been tapping into my brain? Don't worry, your two questions will be answered… This chapter. Besides, you gave me a nice idea for a side plot!

**Crazy PurpleSage:**Yay Yay Yay!! New reviewer! Also, is my mind an open book or something? Because you guessed something… something I'm going to reveal in this chapter… Also, your review officially destroyed my writers block and made me get my lazy ass to write another chapter! Thanks!

**Prettypinkdepression: **Wow, three reviews at once. Thank you so much! Also, finally someone who gave some critism. I've been dying to get some of that! So, thank you. I hope you'll continue to read and review this story!

"_..."_ Talking  
'…_'_ Thinking (Yamato)  
_/…\ _Thinking (Taichi)  
_… _Thinking (Takeru)

Well, I suddenly felt like putting up the ages of our lovely boys. This will be to avoid some obvious confusion in the future.

Yamato – 16  
Taichi – 16  
Takeru – 14  
Koushiro – 16  
Mimi – 15  
Joe…… – 17

Sights

The mind and emotions are a few of the hardest things to control. Only the heart is more uncontrollable.

* * *

Chapter 10

Control

"Ah!! It's been too long!" Yamato yelled excitedly as he finally felt fresh air and sunshine on his face again. He threw his arms in the air, reaching for Taichi's shoulders. Of course, being in a wheelchair made the height difference a little unfair, so the brunette bowed down a bit, now resting his head on Yamato's right shoulder. The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck. Taichi nuzzled his face in the crook of Yamato's neck and then whispered in Yamato's ear: "Damn, I missed you."

"Hm, same here." Taichi smiled and gently kissed Yamato's ear. He then straightened his back and continued to push the wheelchair. They remained silent for a while as they ventured through the green plains beside the hospital. It was strange to find such a beautiful and peaceful place so close to a building where many awful nights had been spend and countless horrible moments are experienced on a daily basis. However, those cold memories are pushed back by the gentle sun, bathing all the people in a comforting warmth. And so they continued, the two in silence, simply enjoying the beautiful weather and each other.

After about 30 minutes, Taichi became a little tired and decided to sit down somewhere. Soon enough he found the perfect place: A small bench with an equally small table to accompany it. And thus Taichi gently directed the wheelchair towards that sweet spot.

"Ready for a little break?"

"With you, anytime." And so Taichi sat down on the bench, making sure he could still admire Yamato. After five minutes of sitting, Taichi felt his eyes become slightly heavy, being very tempted to rest them for a little while. However, before he could completely close his eyes, the voice of his love gently stirred him.

"Taichi? Taaaaiiichi?" Yamato said with a slightly childish tone. Taichi moaned grumpily, making sure to over exaggerate his grumpiness.

"Awwww, does Taichi want to take a nap? Lazy bum!" Taichi kept his eyes closed.

"Well, live with it, 'cause you and I both love this hot bum endlessly, so we both grant it some well deserved rest."

Yamato smirked. "How true…" And so they remained, both in silence, both resting and cherishing the moment they shared together.

--

And like that time flew by. It was already 45 minutes later and Taichi was really dozing of by now. Yamato was still very awake though, but he could endlessly enjoy the warmth of the sun and the soothing breeze. However, he soon decided to break the peaceful silence, a certain question burning inside of him.

"Taichi?"

No reply

"Taaaaaiiiiiiiccccchhhhhiiiii?" Yamato whined childishly.

A deep moan.

"Can I ask you something?" Taichi groaned extra loud, emphasizing his drawn out grumpiness.

"Mwhat?" Taichi finally said, rubbing his eyes. Yamato lifted his head towards the sky, trying to catch as much of the sunlight as possible.

"What if… What if you could make one wish? If you were sure that it'd be granted. What would you wish?"

"……What're you getting at?"

"C'mon! Just answer! Please? Pretty please?" Taichi sighed deeply.

"Ah fine. I guess I'd wish… that we could be together forever." He quickly muttered that last part, making it almost impossible to figure out what he said. Yamato raised an eyebrow, surprised by the romantic and mushy answer. And the blond couldn't help but smile, being overjoyed with the answer. However, though Taichi's answer was great it was not what he was trying to get at.

"And… If that wish would be granted… And you could make another wish, what would it be then?"

"Yama, why the sudden philosophic outburst? Is there something you want to hear?"

"Awww c'mon! Just play along. Please?" Yamato pouted slightly, hoping Taichi'd see it. Because Yamato knew Taichi wouldn't be able to resist his undeniable cuteness. And it worked…

"Well… I'd wish… that you were able to see again." Taichi smiled nervously. However, the blond's face suddenly turned deadly serious.

"What if… that wish could be granted… for real?" Now it was Taichi's turn to raise an eyebrow. He fully opened his eyes, looking at Yamato's face. Seeing the expression on his face, Taichi suddenly felt very concerned, though quite curious.

"Yamato, what are you talking about?"

It remained very quiet for a minute. Taichi was almost sure that Yamato hadn't heard him. He was about to repeat himself, but he was interrupted.

"This morning… Just before you came in, Mr. Michealson told me something… They said that when I was brought in a couple of days ago, they'd done a full check-up on my body. Of course, because of the tag I always carry with me, they immediately knew I was blind…" Yamato remained silent for a while, as if trying to organize his thoughts and regain his focus. He then continued: "Because of my injuries to my head, they looked extra carefully. And they noticed something on the back of my head… The place where my… mother… hit me… with a bottle. At the time, the bottle was smashed in pieces. She hit me again with the handle…" Yamato stopped again, breathing heavily.

_/This is just like… That time when we were in his room and he told me this for the first time. But, if I remember correctly, she only hit him once with the bottle. But now he's saying… Twice?\_

Taichi was very concerned, Yamato was just cheering up… And now this… In his mind he send several curses to Mrs. Takaishi, though he doubted they'd reach the isolated cell she'd probably be in by now. He then looked back at Yamato, who was now clenching his fists and a single tear was running down his left cheek. Taichi gently reached out and wiped away the tear, figuring it was the least he could right now.

"The bottle… It was broken and glass was everywhere. But she… With the remains, she hit me again, Because I turned away from her, trying to shield myself, she hit the back of my head. Blood…" Yamato had to stop again, a few more tears rolling down. "Blood was everywhere. Mr. Michealson told me that it had even cracked the back of my skull… During the ten days after the she hit me, while Takeru and I were living on the street, it got infected. And it was bad. However, I guess I was lucky." Yamato had to laugh at the irony of it. "The infection didn't spread too far yet so all that was damaged was my sight… That was… all…" Yamato gripped the ends of his sleeves and wiped away his tears.

"Yamato…"

"Mr. Michealson told me that there was a way, a surgery and treatment, that had a success rate of about 30. There's a 30 chance that I'll be able to see, at least some things. I still don't understand most of what he said. Something about cutting away the most damaged brain cells, the ones that are completely dead. Then, through intensive cleaning and much rest, the other parts of my brain might take over some of the lost brain part's function. They're not sure if it will work for a sense, but they know it can work control over your limbs."

_/Is it just me or am I not getting half of what he says? Man, I feel stupid…\_

"…As a last minute resort, if parts have taken over at least some of my sight, they could take some of my skin, take cells out of it and turn them back to… I… I can't remember the term he used. But he said that the modified cells would be injected in the back of my head. With some luck, they'll specialize in brain cells that function for sight. All in all, it's quite experimental, but he promised it wouldn't be too dangerous… Well, that's what he said." Yamato let out an ironic chuckle at the end. He then took a deep breath, trying to progress it all. Even he himself didn't understand it all. It then remained silent for a while… Taichi had a strange look on his face. It was a mix of surprise, happiness but overall he looked somewhat scared.

_/Yamato… Being able to see?__ That's… great… But what if…Yamato sees me and…\_

Taichi quickly shook off that thought, using all willpower to hide his discomfort.

"Okay, I have to admit: I understood the words 'braincells', 'cutting out cells', 'replacing them with skin' and 'dangerous'. All in all, it's hocus pocus for me." Taichi said, scratching the back of his head with an innocent smile. "Biology isn't my best subject."

Yamato couldn't help but laugh, despite the tears.

"Neither do I." He admitted, again wiping away tears with his sleeve.

'_Taichi… Thanks. Thank you for being there.'_

"Yamato," Taichi said, suddenly very serious again. "If you want to do this, then I won't stop you… I… I just hope that you will still…" Taichi shook his head roughly before continuing. "I hope you're sure of your decision, whatever you choose."

"Well, Mr. Michealson said I have to be discharged from the hospital first. He promised it'd be in three da—" Yamato was cut off by Taichi, who seemed to forcefully keep talking.

"But, I definitely think you should talk this over with you dad and Takeru. They're your family after all."

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

'_Did I just hear discomfort in his voice. Of course, he's scared I'll get hurt but… Is that all? Taichi… Is there something…'_

"Speaking of your family," Taichi interrupted, looking at his watch, "aren't they coming over this afternoon? Besides, isn't dinner served at five o'clock? Seeing as how it's already way past four, how about we head back?" Yamato was surprised by the sudden change in Taichi's mood. However, he decided to just go along with it.

"Y-Yeah. They're coming…" Yamato heard Taichi stand up and walk around him. He soon felt the wheelchair moving again. He decided to not dwell on Taichi's strange behaviour and just ignore it for the time being. If something really bothered Taichi then he'd tell him, right?

"Ohh, dinner? That'd be nice. I just hope they don't serve that meatloaf again. I swear, that…'thing'… is the reason I had to stay so long in that stupid bed! The jelly's nice though…"

Taichi smiled as Yamato regained his smile and began talking in his cute, childish way. He gently turned the wheelchair around and they slowly made their way back to the hospital.

--

An awkward silence was present in room #7A28. The youngest and oldest of the Ishida family exchanged glances as they tried to comprehend what Yamato had just told them. Even Taichi, who'd been hearing it for the second time felt ill at ease. Takeru had a slightly pale colour on his face, though that might've been caused by the awful memories that had resurfaced. Even Mr. Ishida, who always used to have a calm expression, had a somewhat grave and gloomy look. However, he was the first one to speak:

"So… There's a 30 chance that you'll be able to see things, even slightly?"

"Yes, at the current stage of the developments there's a 30 chance of success." Yamato answered.

"So, if we wait a while then that rate will go up, right? I mean, they should have as much time as possible to work on such a treatment before it's tested on people. Besides, what happens if it fails? There's a 70 chance for that too." Mr Ishida said, mixed feelings and inner conflict obvious, even in his voice.

"Dad… It's okay. It isn't all that dangerous…" Yamato wanted to continue but he was cut off by his father.

"I don't care if it's not all that dangerous. I want to know what happens when this goes wrong." Even though Mr. Ishida was confused he still managed to clearly state his thoughts. He demanded to know what could happen, every possible scenario, before they start cutting in his son's brains.

"Mr. Mischealson said that in the worst possible case… I'd lose some of my other functions. But there's a high chance that those lost functions will be taken over by other parts of my brains so it'll work out anyway. And in the gravest of situations… I could lose some of my primary senses…" Mr. Ishida's eyes shot wide open.

"You're calling that not dangerous? Yamato, for all we know you could end up deaf or mute!" Mr. Ishida's voice creaked a little, louder than intended. Yamato visibly tensed up. Seeing this, Mr. Ishida understood that he was certainly not helping his son's situation. "… I'm sorry, Yamato."

Another awkward silence washed over the room. Nobody dared to speak anymore for at least another minute. However, after a while a soft, small and slightly muffled voice came from the corner.

"Yama? Will you… Will you really be alright? Maybe daddy's right… Wouldn't waiting a bit longer make the success rate go up?" All faces turned towards the source of the voice, Takeru standing with his arms crossed and eyes watery. Yamato couldn't help but smile, touched at the obvious concern in his little brother's voice.

"I'm sorry Takeru. But that's not an option. As you know, Takeru, I'm… in puberty…" Yamato had to blush slightly at this awkward yet obvious statement. "The doctors know that right now, my brains are producing a huge amount of hormones to make sure everything is developing right." An even deeper blush crept on his face, even Taichi couldn't help but turn red. "If we do this surgery as soon as possible then the chance that my brains and body will adapt to the change is the highest. After puberty, when my brains are basically done with the biggest changes, the chance that everything adapts correctly is significantly lower. That's why we have to do this surgery fast." For the third time in the past hour a silence washed over the room, this one even more uncomfortable than the previous ones.

"Yamato… What do you want?" Mr. Ishida asked, still not sure about it all and even more shaken up by the previous explanation. Sometimes he'd just forget that Yamato was growing so fast and he'd remember the once small boy that used to cling tightly to his leg when he was scared and who used to tell him every little secret he had. Sometimes, he'd just forget that Yamato was growing up to be a young man. One who's capable of making his own decisions, in life and in partner.

"Dad, I really want this. If there's even the slightest chance that this will work, then I'm willing to take it. There are some things in this world that I really want to see. And even though I'm completely fine the way things are, if being able to see is in any way an option, then I'm taking it." Yamato turned his head towards where supposed Taichi was standing. The boy had been unusually quiet since they returned to the hospital.

"Well then," Mr. Ishida sighed, "I guess there's nothing I can do except for giving my full support. Yamato, my only condition is that you have to be completely sure of yourself and don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?" Yamato lightened up at this.

"Thanks, dad. But don't worry, we still have to wait 3 days untill I get dischar—" Yamato was interrupted by a sudden weight jumping at him. Two thin arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him close. Yamato smiled gently and embraced the lithe figure resting on him.

"Be safe, okay?" Yamato smiled as he hugged the body tight.

"Of course, Takeru-chan."

Mr. Ishida couldn't help but feel warmth and pride boil within him. His son's were finally bonding like they used to. The peaceful sight was sort of disturbed as Taichi suddenly spoke for the first time. He turned around and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Without waiting for a response he closed the door behind him.

--

Taichi sighed as he stepped into the soft, outdoor breeze. He inhaled deeply, trying to clear his head with the surprisingly cold air. He frowned, closing his eyes as he tried to think. However, his emotions kept swaying, creating a merciless chaos inside of him. He rubbed his forehead and then tried to massage that tender spot right above his eyes and the bridge of his nose, trying to rub away the tension that seemed to cause a never-ending headache.

_/Yamato… Would you… __If you became strong enough, would you not need me anymore? Are you going to search for someone else? For someone that you truly deserve? Would you leave me…\_

Taichi sighed again, even deeper than before. His life just seemed like one big mess at the moment. Sure, he was incredibly happy for Yamato, who was finally recovering. But… So many things had happened. Slowly but surely he felt frustration boil up within him. He began to feel itchy and uncomfortable.

_/__Yamato, why did you ever choose me? You should be with someone else. With someone who really understands you and who can support you better than me. I'm just…\_

"Damn it!!" He suddenly screamed. He clenched his fist and leaped at the nearest object, which happened to be a tree. He punched it, hard. His knuckles were burning with pain but all he could do was clench his fist as he tried to calm himself.

"Don't worry. Yama-chan will be alright. That is, if you are at his side." Taichi looked around him, surprised by the familiar voice. His gaze then settled on the younger, smaller boy standing next to him.

"…Takeru…"

Said blond simply kept staring forward. His eyes seemed to follow something moving on the horizon and his facial expression looked awfully serious. In the warm orange sunlight the boy looked at least 2 years older.

"Taichi, Yama-chan needs you. Please don't forget that. If it wasn't for you, then he'd never be this strong."

_/Takeru… What are you talking about?\_

"Yama-chan practically lives for you, Taichi. As long as you are with him, he'll pull through. Even through an unlikely surgery and treatment. Even if it's just for you…"

Taichi looked at the blond, surprise filling his eyes. What was he trying to say? However, the smaller boy turned suddenly, back to his usual energetic self.

"Anyway, cheer up, Taichi! Also, keep Friday evening open, okay?" Taichi raised an eyebrow. However, before he could ask anything else the boy had already entered the building again. And so Taichi stood alone again. He sighed deep, something he did quite often lately, and decided to return as well.

3 days later

Again, gentle sunrays bathed the horrific, white building in a gentle light. It almost seemed inviting. Maybe it has something to do with the joyful event going on inside. In the usually cold, frightening waiting hall stood quite the crowd. At the centre was none other than Yamato Ishida. For a change, he had a delighted smile on his face. Yamato was accompanied by his ever-on-sugar-high younger brother, his father whom had a relaxed and calm expression on his face and last but not least there was Taichi. However, he seemed uncomfortable because of the crowd surrounding him. Because, they were certainly not alone. 3 nurses, 2 doctors and the familiar Mr. Michealson stood by them, congratulating Yamato. Yamato greeted all of them, thanking them for their hard work and care. These were the people he owed his life to. He shook their hands, smiled at them, talked a little and smiled some more. Mr. Ishida also shook their hands, explicitly thanking each and every person for all the work they'd done for his precious son these past days. After about fifteen minutes they were finally done. They made their way towards the exit, and Taichi took one last look at that big hall that he'd become awfully familiar with. He sighed, giving a final nod to Mr. Michealson and then exiting the building. He jogged a little to catch up with Yamato and Takeru, who were happily chatting away. He looked at their faces. Two blondes, closer to each other than anyone; brothers with a deep bond. Taichi couldn't help but smile a little.

"Haven't seen enough of that these past few days."

Taichi looked to his right, where Mr. Ishida was walking next to him.

"…Yeah… They look happy." Taichi looked at them again. They were, for once, not walking hand in hand with each other. Yamato had gotten a new walking stick from the hospital. This way, he wouldn't need any help walking.

"You don't." Mr. Ishida looked at Taichi with a somewhat concerned feeling. After he had discovered that Taichi was Yamato's boyfriend, he'd started looking at him in a whole different way. However, he knew Taichi was a great person and he'd always support Yamato. Mr. Ishida doubted he'd have any problem accepting him as his son. Of course, that was still far away…

"Taichi, ever since Yamato told us about his surgery, you've been looking so depressed. And, though Yamato can't see it, he definitely feels something's wrong." Taichi looked at the ground, his head down, hands in his pockets.

"It's nothing, sir. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mr. Ishida sighed. He should've known this was hopeless.

"Well, just so you know, you can always talk to me. And if you don't want to talk then that's fine too." He grinned and ruffled Taichi's hair with his big hands. He then quickened his pace and unlocked the car. He made sure everyone was safely seated and finally drove away from the place they hoped they'd never see again.

That Friday night…

It was quiet at the Ishida residence. Takeru was seated on the couch, watching his favourite cartoon. Mr. Ishida was working in his room and didn't want to be disturbed if possible. Yamato was in his own room, lying on his bed while listening to music. Taichi was in the same room, making his home work at Yamato's desk. Vacation was ending pretty soon and he hadn't made any home work this past week so he had quite some catching up to do. Everyone continued doing their own thing for a while. They heard Takeru get up and run to his own room. A lot of noise was made but everyone dismissed it as Takeru's sugary bouncing. It continued for about half an hour, but then suddenly Takeru came charging into Yamato's room, startling both Yamato and Taichi.

"YAHOOOOOO!! Get up, you two lazy bums! It's Friday night! We have to party!!" Taichi and Yamato stared at Takeru for a couple of seconds before returning to their own activities. "Hey! No fair! You meanies! Tonight's supposed to be our special night! We have to go out and have some fun!" Yamato pulled one of his earplugs out of his ears.

"Takeru, what the hell are you talking about? You know I don't go out for parties."

"Besides," Taichi added with somewhat of a smile, "what are you wearing, Takeru?" Takeru's face lit up.

"This? It's my party outfit! We all have to look our best tonight!" Takeru jumped up and down. The young blond was wearing a very bright yellow shirt, with a thin, blue sweater over it. He wore a simple pair of trousers and on his head he had a cap with a few bright coloured buttons on it. "Besides, we're not going alone! I invited some others!" Yamato winced at that. He didn't like strangers. Especially not when he's supposed to go out with them. Of course, Takeru knew this so he reassured his big brother.

"Don't worry, Yama-chan! I invited—" The doorbell rang.

"Ah! They're already here!" He bounced up and down again before sprinting to the door, leaving a startled Yamato behind. He heard Takeru open the front door and faintly recognized the voice.

"Hey Taichi. Isn't that…" Before Yamato could finish his sentence Takeru entered the room, accompanied by none other than Izumi Koushiro and his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa. Koushiro scratched the back of his head, obviously a bit shy.

"Um… Hiya, guys…" Taichi's face lit up a little.

"Hey, Koushiro! Long time no see! How've you been? Also, it's great to see you again, Mimi! How are you?" Mimi jumped up and suddenly clung to Taichi's neck like there was no tomorrow.

"Taaaaaiiiiiicccchhhiiii!! Wow, it has been a long time! It's so good to see you again!" Taichi felt a little uncomfortable as the pink haired girl just kept on hugging him, pressing him to her chest in a very unsubtle manner.

_/What the hell's with this girl?\_

Koushiro blushed like mad, trying to peel Mimi off of Taichi.

"Umm, Mimi? You can let go of him now." Reluctantly, Mimi let go of the brunette.

"Awww, Koushi, you're no fun!" She whined. However, she was interrupted by a certain young blond boy who jumped up and down again.

"Well, now that the greetings are over, could you two please leave the room? I'm afraid Yama-chan really can't go out like this so we'll have to dress him properly. Ah, don't worry, I've been charging myself with sugar for the past 2 hours so I'm boiling with inspiration! This'll only take a minute!"

'_Oh crap…'_

And with that, Takeru shoved Koushiro and Mimi out of the room and closed the door, leaving only him, Taichi and Yamato in the room.

"Well then…" Takeru suddenly got this evil shimmer in his eyes. "… Let us begin!" And with that, he literally jumped on Yamato, who was sitting on his bed.

"H-H-Hey!! Takeru, stop it! What the hell! Takeru!! Stop undressing me!" However, it was all in vain. Takeru had already gotten Yamato's pants of and was now working on his shirt. All Taichi could do was stare at the sight in front of him. Of course, it wasn't everyday that he saw his boyfriend in nothing but his boxers…

_/This is going to be one hell of a night…\_

1 hour later

Yamato sighed as he shook his head in defeat. Takeru had, quite literally, dragged them to this bar. They had a table for themselves and Takeru was happily chatting away with Mimi. Koushiro and Taichi occasionally exchanged glances as they looked at their watches, hoping the evening would just pass. However, somehow, time seemed to go awfully slow. Yamato wiggled a little in his seat, not completely comfortable, though enjoying it more than he'd expected. The music was nice and it wasn't very busy in the bar, so there wasn't much background noise. Of course, the bar was not all that special. Takeru was only fourteen so this bar was the only one they could go to. But it was nice and they could enjoy themselves and perhaps relax a bit. Yamato took a sip of his drink, trying to follow Takeru and Mimi's conversation. But they were talking so fast, he couldn't keep up. Smiling, he instead tried to focus on Taichi, who hadn't said anything for the past ten minutes. He was about to move closer to Taichi, who was sitting next to him, but Takeru suddenly jumped up.

"Guys! This song is great! How about the four of you go dancing?" Takeru noticed the surprise on Koushiro and Taichi's faces so he continued: "Oh c'mon! You gotta dance with your partners! Come on! Get on with it!" And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Taichi and Yamato's arms and dragged them to the dancing floor. Mimi was currently doing the exact same thing with Koushiro.

"M-Mimi… I-I…"

"Oh, shut it, Koushiro! We're going to dance! Now!" Koushiro tried to protest but Mimi wouldn't hear any of it. And so Taichi and Koushiro stood on the dancing floor, unsure of what to do. Yamato was blushing a little as he moved closer to Taichi and wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist. Taichi seemed surprised at first, before gently smiling again, starting to move slightly with the music, taking Yamato with him. Next to them, Mimi was trying to dance with Koushiro, who was moving rather clumsily. This continued for about two songs, but eventually Koushiro got into it and started to move somewhat smoothly. Koushiro looked at Mimi, who seemed absent-minded, even though she was the one who wanted to dance so badly. Koushiro tried not to think about it and continued to dance. After a while, an older guy moved in a bit closer, however Koushiro paid no heed to it. But, during the next song, the guy was practically moving against Mimi's backside.

"Hey, could you move already? We're dancing here." Mimi said in an irritated voice. The guy backed off and Mimi and Koushiro continued dancing. Taichi had looked at them, but was now whispering in Yamato's ear again. However, one minute later the guy moved against Mimi again. Koushiro wanted to say something but he couldn't find any appropriate words. However, Mimi was already yelling at the guy.

"Hey! Move it! I'm dancing here. And stop touching me!" The guy smirked and gripped Mimi's shoulder and turned her around, freeing her from Koushiro's embrace.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! Let go! Stop it!" Mimi said, now yelling pretty loud. Koushiro was about to yell at the guy as well, but Taichi suddenly moved. He let go of Yamato and moved towards the guy. Grabbing the guy by the shoulders, he turned him around to face him. The guy seemed surprised.

"H-Hey, who the heck are you?" However, Taichi didn't answer. He clenched his fists, and suddenly punched the guy in his face. The guy stumbled backwards, gripping his nose. He let out a deep growl as he lunched at Taichi, but Taichi grabbed the guy's arm, and punched him in the stomach. The guy fell on his knees.

"Didn't you hear her? She told you to let go! Listen up, if you make one more move on her, you'll really regret it, you hear me?" Taichi yelled, his face suddenly very dangerous. He was about to kick the guy, but he was stopped by Yamato's hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Taichi…That's…enough." Taichi breathed heavily as he looked at his boyfriend. Yamato looked troubled. Taichi calmed down and he felt his anger slowly fade. Giving one last foul look at the guy, still on his knees. He turned around and walked to the door, stepping into the cold evening. He breathed in the chilly air as he felt himself cool down.

_/Damn it… Again…\_

"Taichi?" Yamato's voice came from behind, the concern obvious in his voice. Taichi didn't answer but Yamato could hear his breathing. Hesitantly, Yamato walked up to Taichi, wrapping his arms around Taichi's waist from behind.

"What's wrong, Taichi? Lately… You've been acting so strange. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine." Taichi said. Yamato gripped him tighter, pressing his head against Taichi's back.

"Are you really? Taichi… That wasn't like you. That angry behaviour. That's not Taichi." Taichi closed his eyes, wincing.

"You're wrong. It is like me. It's just… A part of me you don't know about… You… Don't really know me, do you?" Yamato felt very concerned as Taichi spoke. Gripping him even tighter, he tried to keep talking.

"Then, let me. I want to know you. Allow me to learn more about you, Taichi. Please… Tell me…" Taichi sighed.

"Remember that day in the hospital? When Mrs. Takaishi suddenly showed up. When she tried to touch you, I freaked out and grabbed her hand, twisting it. It was one of those moments where I…lose control… I don't know what happens. But I can't think clearly anymore… I… I've had it since I was a kid…I…"

Yamato nodded. Breathing in Taichi's scent, he kept embracing Taichi.

"What happened? When you were a kid?"

Taichi clenched his fists again as the memories flooded back into his mind. Without realizing it, he began to talk:

"I got in a fight with this kid from my school. He broke on of my games… I broke his arm. The kid's father was a lawyer and started a case. Being only 8 years old, I didn't really understand what was going on. But when I was in court… The kid's father had hired a prosecutor… That prosecutor was Kamiya Susumu… My father… My father prosecuted me…" Yamato raised his eyebrows.

"But, that means he had personal ties with you. Isn't it illegal to have those ties? They should've taken a different prosecutor. Besides, you have the same last name, right? They must've noticed it!" Taichi shook his head.

"My parents divorced when I was four. My father was a real bastard, so my little sister and I took my mother's last name: Yamika. Then, three years later, when I was seven, my mother remarried an other man, Yagami Kai. They're still married and Kai's a great guy. Because my sister and I liked him so much, we then took his last name, Yagami. Because of that, the judge didn't find out that I was related to my father." Yamato listened and nodded.

"So, didn't you father say anything then? Didn't he have trouble prosecuting his own child?" Taichi chuckled.

"The bastard was on the verge of promotion. If he won my case, he'd become some kind of high and mighty something. So, he kept everything quiet. Anyway, he did win and got promoted. I… I was sentenced to one year of juvenile prison." Yamato became even more surprised as he listened.

"That's insane. A whole year of juvenile prison, just 'cause you broke the kid's arm?" Taichi nodded.

"My dad was one hell of a prosecutor. The lawyer who defended me stood no chance… However… After the case was closed and my dad got promoted, he got interviewed by a newspaper. The paper had done some research and discovered my ties to him. They made it public and my case was reopened, this time with a different prosecutor, of course. The judge said I had to go play some kind of sport to relieve my anger." Taichi smiled. "I started soccer. Perhaps that's the one good thing that happened because of that mess." Yamato was astounded. He had no idea that something like this had happened to Taichi. The brunette had always seemed so gentle and caring. However, just because of this, Yamato didn't love Taichi any less.

"Taichi… Thank you for telling me. I'm glad…you allowed me to get to know you a little bit better." Yamato somewhat smiled, feeling some of the tension leave Taichi's body. However… That still left one question… What… Had happened these past few days? What made Taichi so on edge?

"Taichi? Can I…ask you one more thing." Yamato felt Taichi nod.

"What made you so irritated these past few days? I mean, this whole depression didn't come out of nowhere, after all those good times we spent together, right?" Taichi flinched. Yamato had noticed… Taichi closed his eyes.

_/I..I can't tell him. He'll…hate me… But… he deserves to know. I have got to tell him.\_

Taichi took a deep breath.

"It started with your mother. It awakened my anger issues. But then…" He had to say it… "Your surgery." Yamato raised an eyebrow again. "I…You… will probably… be disappointed. I'm afraid. Afraid you'll be disappointed… By my looks… By me…" Yamato's thoughts were racing. What was Taichi saying? He wouldn't… Would he? Would he really be disappointed? Of course not! He loved Taichi, no matter how he looked!

"Taichi…" Yamato couldn't help but let a single tear escape. "You idiot. You big, foolish idiot! Of course not! Taichi. I love you. No matter how you look. Please, trust me some more, will ya? I want to be with you. I want to help you, laugh with you, cry with you, do things with you…" Yamato couldn't help but blush as he realized the meaning of what he'd said. However, Taichi turned around, looking at Yamato's beautiful face.

"Yamato… T-Thank you…" Taichi said, suddenly feeling so much for the blond. He wanted to hold the him, kiss him. And that's exactly what he did. He wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck and slowly, gently kissed him on the lips. The two deepened the kiss, paying no heed to whatever was going on around them.

Only a little bit further away stood Takeru in the opening of the bar. He sighed as he looked at the two, embracing each other. Shaking his head, a satisfied smile on his face, he entered the bar again, hoping he could talk some sense into a very confused Koushiro…

The following morning

It was silent at the Ishida residence. The three Ishida's, accompanied by Taichi, sat at the table, eating breakfast. Mr. Ishida looked at the three boys, wondering what had happened the other night. However, he didn't dare ask anything so he just kept quiet and ate his food. They continued for a while, until everyone had finished. All four of them were still in their pyjamas', Taichi had borrowed one of Yamato's pyjama's. He'd spend the night on the Ishida's couch, again. Taichi stood up, taking his plate to the kitchen, washing it quickly. He was about to put his plate away, but something vibrated in his pocket. He took out his cell phone. It read 'Koushiro'. Curious, Taichi picked up, breaking the silence.

"Hey."

It remained silent.

"Hello? Koushiro?"

A sob could be heard.

"Koushiro? Is that you? Are you alright?"

"M-Mimi… She…"

It remained quiet for a while.

"She broke up with me."

Taichi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Koushiro, are you alright?"

"C-Can I… Come over?"

Taichi glanced at Yamato who was sitting at the table. It was Saturday, and they didn't have any plans.

"Of course you can."

"T-Thanks"

And Koushiro hung up.

To be continued

AN/  
Pfew, that took LONG to write. Sorry, guys. Oh well, the end is nearing anyway… Whoops, I can't spoil anymore!  
Anyway, I think I'll just go and wait for the next chapter of Silent Wish HintHint  
Oh, and please don't forget to press that cute little button with 'Review' on it!


End file.
